


Going Home

by NalaNox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Worlds, Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Marking, Monster Boyfriend, Morning Sex, Nightmares, Orc sex, Patricide, Sex, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, Violence, borderline masturbation, future smut, it almost becomes non con but protective orc saves the day, monster love, ok signs everywhere, orc boyfriend, orc love, protective violence tho, slight nsfw, soul bonding, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Astrid gets pulled into a world where humans don't exist, where there exists everything from Orcs, to Elves, to Minotaurs, and many other species. She finds herself setting out on her own adventure to find a way back home. Along the way she meets many people, and develops friendships with the people she meets. As the adventure continues, she finds more than anticipated in more ways than one.Tags will be added as the fic is updated.If any content warnings or trigger warnings need to be added I will add them to the notes at the beginning, at the end I will give a summary of the events for people who don't want to miss out on content, but are unable to read the chapter.Please enjoy! And any feedback is greatly appreciated ^_^





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, just finished work, Astrid walked down the street to the bus station. She plugged in her headphones and listened to her bus playlist. Waiting for the time to pass, she found her eyelids heavy and her breathing began to even out. Sleep was upon her and she could feel it. Willingly, she closed her eyes. Dreaming of nothing.

She felt a rush of wind and fell into a hard surface. She flung her eyes open and in her groggy state looked around. Unfamiliar faces surround her, her ears hurt from the headphones being pulled out of them with some force. She looked to the ground, seeing dirt with bits of dead grass poking through. On her hands and knees, she felt nauseous, saliva building in her mouth. She closed her eyes, the feeling becoming too much to handle. She hears the murmurs of the faces around her, but not being able to quite make out what they are say.

Slowly standing up, she allowed her vision to clear, and her hearing finally began to pick up on the words. Standing around her was a group of people of different sizes. They were talking about her, what they should do.

“I’m right here!” Disorientated and scared, she raised her voice. Holding her head, it felt like a migraine. Silence fell upon the group. “W-where am I?” Astrid looked around and saw trees taller than any she’s seen in the city surrounding them. She looked to the different members of a group, 3 people who were quite short, and 4 more who were quite tall. They all had varying colours of skin, 1 short person had grey skin, and the other 2 who wore braided beards had tanned skin. The tallest of the group had green-grey coloured skin, 2 who appeared to look like twins, had skin almost black, and the last had golden-like skin. She cringed as the pain in her head returned in waves.

“You are in the Forest of the Lost.” A calm voice came from one of the twins.

“Who are you?” She looked directly into his red eyes.

“I –.”

“Don’t tell it shit.” The little grey skinned person spoke up, their voice high pitched, “we don’t know who it is, let alone whether it is trustworthy.”

One of the bearded people chucked, “she’s right y’know. We don’ know squat ‘bout it.” His voice rumbled, like thunder. Deep and rough.

The man talking to her before, frowned for a moment, but shook his head. “That may be the case, but-.”

“Brother.” The second of the twins spoke up, “do you know what it is?” She looked worried, Astrid now seeing the difference between them came with their clothing decisions, actually seeing everyone, their entire attire was straight out of medieval fantasy novel.

She laughed, hysterically, the group became immediately silent, “you can’t be serious? Is this some form of extreme larping?” Astrid wiped her eyes, “d-did I fall into a J. R. R. Tolkien book?” The confused eyes came into focus, and Astrid calmed herself, “you can’t be serious?” she repeated except with a defeated tone. She saw the worried looks of the people around her, a few grasping at daggers at their sides.

“Riiii. Well I’ll leave this with you guys, come Kamras.” The beared man, led another bearded person away. Who looked back in complete wonder, and softly said good-bye to the rest of the group.

“I know it must be confusing, but you must tell us who you are.” The red-eyed man looked seriously at her.

“My name is Astrid,” she complied to the request.

“What are ya?” The little grey woman asked abruptly.

“No need to be rude Manny.” The red-eyed man scolded, “but yes, what race are you if you don’t mind me asking?”

Astrid looked confused by the obvious answer, “I’m human.” Everyone gasped except for the grey-green skinned man who stood closer to the shadows.

Shakily the red-eyed man reached out and moved Astrid’s brown hair away from her ears to have a good look. “She isn’t lying, a human, a real human.”

Astrid felt like slapping his hand away, but ignored the urge. “What do you mean a ‘real human’?”

“You’re from the stories,” Manny said with awe.

“We don’t have humans here,” the red-eyed man stated, still staring at Astrid’s ears. He quickly removed his hand realising it may be inappropriate. “Sorry.” He quickly apologised.

He cleared his throat, “oh, and let me introduce us. I’m Zelphar, and this is my sister Aias.” He mentioned to the other black-skinned person. “That there is Taanyth,” pointing to the golden-skinned person, “and Manuella,” pointing to the short grey-skinned woman, “lastly behind me is Gunag.” Astrid looked to him and he gave a short nod. “The two dwarves who left were Mhail and his sister Kamras.”

“A-and what races are you all?” Astrid asked.

Zelphar smiled gently, but Manny look confused, “how could ya not know what we are?”

“I’m clearly not from here, that’s how.” Astrid said with more bitterness than expected.

“I’m a high elf,” Taanyth answered, removing the hood from her head, showing off her golden skin, golden eyes and long white hair decorated with silver and gold jewellery. Her ears were long and pointed, Astrid admitted to herself that Taanyth was utterly and objectively gorgeous. She wore long robes coloured with shades of cream and white, and carried a staff in her right hand, surprisingly plain with a white crystal at the tip.

“We are dark elves,” Zelphar mentioned to himself and Aias. Zelphar was bald but Aias has braided black hair that fell to her breasts. They both had piercing red eyes, they had long features and their ears were also long and pointed, though Zelphar and Aias has piercings through out the ears. Zelphar wore grey robes, with black and white layered throughout and adorned with red jewellery. Aias on the other hand was in scuffed leather armour, with dark blue clothing underneath.

“I’m a goblin,” said Manny proudly, with a wide smile. She was small, he ears were quite large, her dark brown hair was dreaded. She didn’t look female in human standards, no sign of breasts or feminine features apart from the lack of hair on her face. Manny carried an axe on her hip and wore what appeared to be dirty brown rags, with a pair of blue pants.

Astrid looked to the silent man who stood back, who stayed silent. Zelphar looked to him and nodded, obviously asking him to introduce his race. He moved into the light, and spoke one word, “orc.” Astrid could clearly see him now, his grey-green skin, his tusks pointing from his lips, the piercing in his large left eyebrow. His dark brown eyes, his hair black placed into a tight ponytail that sat just above his shoulder. He was large in stature, larger than any man she’s ever seen. Gunag was heavily armoured with steel, and carried a large sword on his back, Astrid couldn’t see past the chainmail and silver scuffed armour to what he wore underneath but assumed some form of under armour.

She self consciously looked down at her attire, realising her short work skirt, and white blouse with small black stripes, with her black heels, would look exceptionally strange. The ache in her head had also disappeared.

“So how did I end up here?” She gave a questioning look to Zelphar. He looked down, and towards Taanyth. Astrid’s eyes followed his gaze and Taanyth gave and awkward smile.

“Good question, we don’t know exactly. We had cast a spell to destroy a building, and well the building disappeared, with you in place of it.” Taanyth looked embarrassed by her mistake.

“A spell?” Astrid asked, “a spell designed to destroy a building, put me here?” Taanyth rubbed her arm.

“Th-these things can happen, a loss of concentration, it was a difficult spell, we had to have all seven of us together to cast it, one person to lose concentration could have caused an alteration to the spell.” Taanyth explained, “it is a very difficult destruction spell, Zelphar and I couldn’t cast it ourselves nor together.” Taanyth had a slight pink to her cheek, as if this was a hard thing to admit.

“Can I get home?”

Taanyth avoided eye contact, “I am not entirely sure of that.”

“I’m sure we could,” Zelphar interrupted, “but we don’t have that kind of knowledge.”

Astrid reached into her pockets, and a sudden realisation hit her. Her phone wasn’t in her pocket. She looked around on the ground, and saw a string of white that appeared to be her headphones. She scrambled to it, picking it up, and saw her phone attached to the end of it.

“Thank god,” she whispered, as she unlocked it, to see no reception; which was no surprise, and the time as 22:43 which was clearly wrong as the sun was still up.

“What’s that?” Aias spoke up before the others.

“My phone,” Astrid smiled broadly, she felt a sense of pride about her own world and its features, “it’s something I use to communicate mainly.” She flipped it over, the cold metal feeling comfortably heavy. “Who would we see about that knowledge?”

“Oh Manny knows!” Manny yelped, from the side of Gunag. Astrid didn’t notice her go over there. Once Manny had everybody’s attention she continued, “but I can’t, I have a family to feed as do many of us.”

Taanyth and Aias nodded in agreement, Gunag and Zelphar didn’t give much indication to whether or not they had to go back to families. Astrid assumed Zelphar would be in the same situation as Aias, considering they were siblings.

“Who is it?” Zelphar asked the goblin.

“Runya, the goblin witch. She lives far to the west in an ancient village called Frukeac. She’s bound to know something.” Manny looked to the sky for a moment, “we best go back to the lord for our reward, after that we must part ways.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

Astrid looked to the group as they began to walk off into the tall trees, she followed close behind.

Gunag walked beside her, “have this, cover your ears and clothes for now.” A large cloak was given to Astrid, it was brown and clearly had been worn, it had dirt marks at the bottom of it, and other stains around it. It smelt musky, but it was warm and Astrid was thankful as the air grew colder.

The group was silent making their way back to civilisation, determined to go back, get their reward, and then go home.

Astrid saw as dusk start to hit and lights start to glow in the distance. Assuming they were close, she strode off next to Zelphar, “how far until we hit civilisation?”

“Not far, maybe only an hour left.”

Astrid sighed at the answer, her shoes were not made to walk in, the fact that they were on a gravel road persuaded her not to take off her shoes and just suffer the sore feet. She prayed to every god that she wouldn’t get blisters. Astrid also had never walked for so long in her life, she always had access to public transport or a car, and she promised that she would never take them for granted ever again.

She watched as the bustling of different species came into view and it got busier the closer they got into the city. She couldn’t count the amount of different species, tentacles, and horns, and tusks, and giants, and dwarves. So many varieties living in harmony with each other, it made her excited to see such a city.

“Are all towns like this?”

“Towns?” said Manny, “this is a city.” She rose her hands high as she exclaimed. Astrid couldn’t help but chuckle.

Astrid looked to see shops beginning to close, the different clothing that everyone wore. It reminded her of her own attire, and she held the cloak making sure that it wouldn’t open. She felt a change of clothing was a priority to at least fit in in some way.

They walked through the city to, what Astrid could tell, the centre of it. There was a large castle, that looked like it could oversee the whole city right up the top.

Right outside Zelphar stopped the group, “Astrid, I believe you should wait outside the castle, I’m not sure how the lord will react to another addition.”

“Oh, um, sure. I can do that.” The unease set in her stomach. She didn’t want to left alone in a strange city.

“I will stay.” Gunag said, looking concerned at Astrid.

“If you’re sure Gunag.” Zelphar said and Gunag nodded in response. Deeming that sufficient, Zelphar led the rest of the group into the castle. Leaving Astrid and Gunag alone.

“Uh, thank you.” Astrid said shyly.

“You shouldn’t be left alone here.” Gunag said matter-of-factly.

“It is dangerous?” Astrid felt uneasy and moved closer to Gunag.

“No, but you don’t know.”

“Ah, thank you for thinking of me then.” Astrid said and gave Gunag a smile.

He nodded and they sat in comfortable silence as the others gathered a payment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I have the second in the works and a plan for the third. Here's to a new fic!
> 
> Also name pronunciation:  
> Gunag: Gah-Nag  
> Zelphar: Zel-far  
> Aias: Ay-as  
> Taanyth: Tah-Nith  
> Mhail: Ma-eel  
> Kamras: Kam-Ras  
> Astrid: As-trid  
> Manny/Manuella: Ma-nee/Man-u-ela  
> Runya: Run-ya  
> Frukeac: Froo-key-ack


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abuse TW. Violence TW.  
> For those not being able to read because of this please head to the notes at the end as I will have summarised the chapter for you with out the details of the TW.

Zelphar finally came out side with a wide smile and threw a bag of, what Astrid assumed, coin to Gunag. He opened the pouch and feeling the weight, he seemed satisfied with his share. Manny held three bags of coin.

“Aight, well it was good working with you guys. Ever need another hand, send me a pigeon.” With that Manny left the group and her figure fled out of view.

“I best be off also,” Taanyth said as she counted the last of her coin. She looked to Astrid with sad eyes, “I’m sorry I am not able to help you get home, but it was really lovely to meet you.” Astrid nodded, she understood, it annoyed her but she understood nonetheless. Taanyth gave everyone an earnest goodbye and also made her way out of sight.

Zelphar was whispering to his sister, they appear to be having a slight disagreement with a frown on both of their faces. Astrid turned and faced Gunag so she wasn’t appearing to be staring or wanting to interfere. Gunag frowned at the both of them.

“They should settle it,” Gunag stated like he always does.

“Settle it?” Astrid asked, she wondered what exactly he meant by that.

“Yes.” Astrid frowned at him, he looked at her and sighed, “to fight for what they are disagreeing over, the stronger gets to make the decision.”

“Oh,” Astrid didn’t know what else to say, she didn’t want to offend him by saying that fighting shouldn’t be a first to settle arguments.

Soon enough Zelphar walked up to Astrid and Gunag, “Aias is going home for me and taking part of my payment with her. I will stay and help you get home.”

“I will stay also.” Gunag said flatly.

“Well, that makes three of us then.” Zelphar turned to his sister, “say hi to everyone for me sister.”

Aias looked to Astrid, “stay safe brother.” She gave him a hug and left quickly.

The three of them started to walk through the streets until night fell upon them. Zelphar started to lead them, taking them to a good inn to stay at for the next few nights to stock up and gather what ever energy they needed.

Astrid looked to the sign on the building and noticed that the sign wasn’t in English, even though these people spoke it their writing system was completely different.

“Zelphar?” He looked to her as she spoke, “what does that say?” She pointed to the sign.

“Ah, The Pearl.” He smiled gently and walked into the bustling inn.

“You cannot read.” Gunag said, or asked, Astrid couldn’t tell.

“I can read, just not that. Where I’m from we write differently. I will have to show you.” Astrid smiled and Gunag nodded.

She walked into the inn and felt Gunag right behind her. She looked around and saw people around tables, chatting loudly, drinking the largest glasses of ale Astrid had ever seen, and doing both but with cards and coins. She searched the crowd for Zelphar and found him chatting to the waitress at the bar. Zelphar noticed them and waved for them to come to him. Astrid had to avoid a few collisions with a couple of drunken patrons that had lost their balance, but made it to Zelphar.

“They have two rooms available. So Gunag and I will share, and you can have your own room.” He said, “oh also, Brist here was holding onto a couple things for Aias and I, and Aias allowed you to use her clothes until we can get you some new ones.” Astrid’s eyes lit up at the words.

“Thank you!” She could almost hug Zelphar, but restrained herself, but she couldn’t hide the wide smile.

“Come, I’ll show you to our rooms.”

Zelphar led Astrid and Gunag around the kitchen to stair case at the back of the inn, walking up the stairs the noise of the people down below became barely a whisper, and Astrid was impressed with the noise reduction.

Zelphar came to a stop at the third door on the left in the hallway, “this is your room Astrid, Gunag and I will be right next to you,” he points to a door 3 feet away from Astrid’s, “there should also be Aias’ bag. Pick something to wear, we’ll wait here.”

Astrid opened the door to the room she’ll be staying in, and smiled at the double bed and the furs that littered it, imagining the warmth she could sink into it right now. Right by the bed she saw a sack, opening it she found a bunch of clothes and spare pair of boots. Immediately kicking off her heels and throwing off the cloak, she grabbed a pair of socks and tried on the boots, they fitted perfectly.

Next was the garments, she looked through and found a normal cream coloured gown with a brown leather waist belt. Under garments was another matter entirely, what was what, and what is she supposed to wear. A red flush came to her cheeks when the thought to ask the men came in her head. She shook it off, and just decided to put on a pair of plain white cotton pants that sat loosely around her thighs, she tied it snug at her hips and just under her knee. She slipped the cream dress over her figure it was loose, but tying the belt at her waist, it accentuated her figure nicely. The sleeves were ¾ and sat nicely at her elbows.

She looked down on herself, seeing that the belt was more of a corset pushing her breasts up and thinning her waist. It made her slightly uncomfortable, her bust was always slightly larger than average with out the help of a push up bra, and became a form of discomfort in the workplace as men kept looking at her in an unprofessional manner. The discomfort carried on into normal daily life also, trying to keep her bosoms as little as possible to not attract attention. Not that it stopped anyone from trying to get her number, or cat call her on the street.

She sighed, giving up on the matter and opened the door. Inviting Zelphar and Gunag in, Zelphar looked pleased, and Gunag gave slight glances towards her.

“It’s okay?” She asked shyly.

“Why yes of course!” Zelphar exclaimed, “much better, but here, turn around.” She complied, and felt soft hands go through her hair, feeling her hair being twisted gently this way and that. After a couple minutes, Zelphar had braided her hair. “That should keep it out of your face, and stop you from moving it behind her ears.” Astrid gently pat the back of her head, she looked to Gunag and smiled. He huffed, and began to walk towards the door. Before turning quickly and heading to the bed to pick up a long thick piece of clothing.

“Wear this.” He handed it to her, and she took it, the feel of it was so familiar. Wool. It was knitted with different coloured wools, from white to cream to bright yellows and dark greens. She placed it over her shoulders and snuggled into it.

“Perfect.” Her cheeks flushed and followed the men back down to the activity of the night.

They sat at a table, and the waitress brought drinks to the table. Gunag was drinking heartily, Zelphar attempting to keep up but gave up just as suddenly as he started, and Astrid was sipping at her ale. It was warm and strange. The closest thing she could compare it with was a fruity beer that tasted great warm.

She was laughing as Zelphar was telling wild stories of his adventures, one about hunting a giant boar the size of a house, another about an old witch who was stealing children. Each story had its ups and downs, but by the end Astrid felt the need for more, which Zelphar started to become too inebriated to actually recall correctly. Astrid couldn’t help but laugh at the poor soul. She looked to Gunag who was smiling. Actually smiling.

Astrid gasped, “Gunag! You can smile!” She could see the flushing of his cheeks as the alcohol finally started to hit him. She stood and walked to the bar, to get more drinks. As Astrid moved from the table, an unfamiliar arm wrapped around her waist. She gasped and a slight panic set it, she tried to move away. But was instead pulled on to a strange mans lap, she laughed awkwardly and tried to shake him off. He was whispering strange things in her ear, she moved her body and pushed hard against the strange man.

“Let me go,” she said through gritted teeth.

He just laughed and began to move his hand up her dress. Astrid’s eyes widened at the intrusion.

“You fuck!” She yelled, and slapped him hard against his cheek, his purple skin darked with her hand print, and his golden eyes widened.

“Whore!” He grabbed her by the wrist and began to drag her away from the crowd.

With all her force, Astrid tried to escape, elbowing, kicking, biting, anything but this. He just chuckled at her attempts, tears began to run down her face knowing what was about to happen. He slipped her through a side door into an alley. Astrid was stubborn enough to continue to fight even though she knew it was useless.

He pinned her against a wall and moved her dress up showing her under garment. He smiled at her, and she spat in his face and called him a cunt. She felt his warm hand against her stomach trying to slide down past the tie and closer to his goal.

Suddenly she heard a large growl, the purple man took no notice, and large green hand was wrapped around the purple mans neck. Astrid looked to who it was.

“Gunag!” She cried.

The purple man had let go of Astrid, hands in the air. He smiled coyly at Gunag, “she’s all yours my friend, no harm done.” Gunag flashed his teeth as growl loudly escaped his mouth. Astrid fell to the ground crying. Gunag looked at her and then looked at the man, fire flared in his eyes.

He threw the purple man to ground, picking him up again and pressing him to a wall with one hand, the other throwing punches to his face and stomach. Astrid looked up from the ground seeing Gunag punching the man relentlessly, nothing he didn’t deserve. Green blood sprayed against the wall with each punch, also dripping from his mouth and nose.

Before Astrid knew what she was doing, she leaped from the ground and placed a hand on the bare skin of Gunag’s arm, “Gunag,” she whispered. He released the purple man immediately and she watched as he fell to the ground unconscious.

“He should die.” Gunag stated shakily, his nose flared, his teeth still bare.

Astrid felt herself agree especially so soon after he tried to hurt her, but something deeper appeared, a sliver of hope, and the fear of Gunag killing someone for her.

“He will have learned his lesson.” Astrid still felt the muscles tense in Gunag’s forearm, she looked up at him, and he looked down at her, “thank you.” She moved in and hugged Gunag, unable to have her arms completely around him, she tried. Gunag stood still placing a hand on her head. She could feel his breathing slow, and she felt him relax.

Astrid slowly moved away, “I think it’s time we get some rest.” She took a deep breath of fresh air and released it slowly. Not looking to the bloody mess that was the purple man, she walked into the inn, and made her way to the rooms with Gunag close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^ i'm going to try to keep a fairly good schedule, but once I finish 2 chapters ahead then I'll post the next chapter.
> 
> For those not being able to read the fic because of trigger warnings:  
> Everyone leaves the group except for Gunag and Zelphar. Astrid, Gunag, and Zelphar arrive at the inn, Astrid having her own room changed into more appropriate clothing for her surroundings, and Gunag gives a shawl, and Zelphar braids her hair to cover her ears. She goes down to the main area of the inn and begins drinking with the boys. Zelphar gets absolutely smashed. As she gets up to get more drinks for herself and Gunag, she get harrassed by stranger and Gunag takes care of it quite violently. She's grateful but stops Gunag from killing the person. They decide to get back to their rooms for the night.  
> That's a TLDR and a half aha.


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of a bustling city could be heard outside of the window in her room. Astrid awoke to these sounds, the events of last night replayed in her mind. She’d have to think of a way to thank Gunag, with what little she has, she didn’t know what to do. A light knock on the door caused a slight jump.

“Come in,” she said weakly.

Gunag walked carefully into the room, with a board with a plate on top filled with bacon, eggs,  sausages, and a hot mug of something. She welcomed the sight with a warm smile. He paused when he saw her and closed the door with a free leg.

“You are not modest.”

Astrid looked down on herself, she was wearing what appeared to be a nightgown from the sack Aias left.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise.” She heard him huff at the response.

He walked up to Astrid, placing the breakfast meal at the end of the bed away from her feet. Astrid crossed her legs and stretched out her back.

“I’m sorry.” Gunag said.

Astrid frowned, “what for?”

“Not coming sooner.”

Astrid blinked, stunned. Did he really blame himself for what happened?

“You came, that’s the best I could have asked for.” Astrid gave him a small smile. But his eyebrows still stayed knitted together. Astrid looked away from his face and to the food in front of her, her mouth began to water. She leaned over the blankets and grabbed the plate of food, she pulled a piece of bacon off the plate and moved it into her mouth. It was salty and oily, it felt like heaven as it melted in her mouth. She couldn’t help but verbally appreciate it.

She finished her plate quickly and grabbed for the drink that still had visible signs of heat coming from it, not asking what it was she looked into the mug, the substance was black and smelt like tea. She brought it to her lips and took a sip, it was tea, it was sweet but delicious. She verbally approved with a groan, and continued to drink it, and hold the warmth close to her body.

“Thank you,” Astrid said, as Gunag watched her. He nodded, grabbing the plate from her.

“Get dressed.” He stood up abruptly and left the room in a few large strides.

Astrid stood from her bed, stretching out her back and legs. She looked to the sack and decided to wear the pair of light brown pants and a cream coloured top, plus the cloak that Gunag gave her as an extra bit of cover. Much more adventure-esque. The braid in her hair still sat and didn’t fall out during the night. She found it odd but didn’t question it.

She walked from the room with the still warm tea in her hands, and down into the inn. It was basically empty, very few patrons came in the morning. Those who were there were most likely people renting out the other rooms, she looked to see no sign of Zelphar, but Gunag sat by himself closest to the fire with what looked like a warm pitcher of tea. She walked quietly up to him, and sat by him.

He looked at her briefly and gave her an approving nod.

“How’s Zelphar doing?” Astrid asked with a smile.

“He won’t wake,” Gunag looked to his mug, “he drank far too much and tried to bring a woman to bed.”

Astrid chuckled, “poor thing, he’s going to be sore today.” Gunag nodded in agreement.

“I need to go to the market, join me.” Gunag kept his eyes still on his mug.

“Of course, anything you want?” Astrid wondered if she could be of any help.

He thought for a moment, “yes, sword needs a sharpen,” he nodded to the large sword that sat beside them, “and must look for supplies.”

Astrid nodded, she was excited. The thought of shopping through a fantasy city caused butterflies in her stomach. With a quick thought, she quickly left the table, basically running up the stairs. Straight into her room she pulls her phone from the sack, and tuns it on. She smiled, Astrid wanted to document her time here. The camera worked perfectly fine, she took a picture of herself in her getup.

Excitedly, she flew from her bedroom and smacked into something hard.

“Oof.” She looked up to see Zelphar, holding his head and looking surprised at Astrid. He opened his mouth, thought better of it and stumbled back into his room. Astrid couldn’t help but worry, but knew there wasn’t much she could do for him, she didn’t have any paracetamol on her to help with the pain.

She walked with much more care down the stairs. Gunag looked at her with curiosity, and she flashed a smile in return. She sat back down in her original place beside Gunag.

“I’ve decided to document my time here,” she said with a wide smile, “can I take your picture?”

Gunag looked curiously, “right now?”

Astrid smiles and shows him her phone, “it takes instant pictures.” He didn’t look very impressed but nodded all the same.

Astrid stood back and turn on her camera. Gunag looked straight at her, holding his mug of tea. With a lack of smile, Astrid sighed and took the picture. He looked quite handsome just sitting there, she admired the picture, at high wide his shoulders were, how large he truly was. She compared it to the real thing and smiled. It was perfect.

“Want to see?” Astrid sat next to him, he nodded and looked over her shoulder, moving closer to her. She brought the picture into focus and tilted the phone towards him, “what do you think?” He looked stunned for a moment.

“It’s good.” He leaned away and huffed. Astrid smirked, and looked for a place to put her phone away. She had no pockets, and decided her bra was the safest place for it though. Looking around she quickly slipped her hand down her shirt and placed the phone safely snug on the side of her breast. She looked up and saw Gunag staring at her. His face turned a darker shade as he found Astrid’s gaze on him.

“You shouldn’t do that.” He quickly moved his gaze away from Astrid, obviously gathering his composure.

“No one saw,” Astrid chuckled, “where else am I meant to put it?”

He grunted and stood up, “let’s go.”

“What about Zelphar?” Astrid asked, concern crossed her face, he did look pale and horrible.

Gunag shrugged, “he will be fine. He gave me a list.” He pulled a piece of parchment from a hidden pocket behind his armour.

Astrid nodded, and chose to trust Gunag. They began their walk into the shopping district.

It was barely 10 minutes in to walking that they came upon the centre of the shopping district. Gunag came close to Astrid in the hustle and bustle of the people. Holding out his hand, he gave her a couple silver coins and around 10 small copper ones.

“We need dried meat, the butcher is there,” he pointed to a shop front with hanging meats, “and dried fruits,” he pointed to another shop front just down the road. He huffed, and created a slight distance between them.

“And where will you be?” Astrid asked. Gunag pointed to a shop much further down the road. He grabbed pencil from his head and wrote on the list that Zelphar gave him and tore from it.

“Blacksmith, look for the sign.” Giving Astrid the torn piece of parchment. Astrid looked at it curiously. And nodded. Giving a small wave, she went straight to the butchers.

It was hard to see the dead animals hanging from the roof, with their stomach open showing the meat that laid inside. She stood by the counter waiting to be served and a goblin came to serve her.

“Whatcha want?” Their voice was lower than that of Manny, but still was very goblin-esque.

She looked around briefly, “dried meat,” the goblin gave her a questioning look, “dried beef, about 200 grams…” She thought for a moment.

“Grams?” The goblin looked to her strangely.

“Ah, half pound,” hoping that would be enough.

“Rye,” the goblin went to the back and grabbed a cloth bag and placed in a couple handfuls of the dried beef.

“’nything else?”

Astrid felt the bag in her hands and looked inside, it might be. She wasn’t sure, “yeah, thanks.”

“5 coppa.”

“Ah,” she reached into her hand and grabbed 5 copper coins and placed it in the hand of the goblin. The goblin counted carefully and nodded, shooing Astrid away and serving the next customer.

Next was the dried fruit, she looked to the shop that Gunag pointed to. In the window laid herbs and spices, and fruits hanging by a string. Walking in she was met with a deliciously sweet smell from the fruit and the warm smell of the herbs. It was incredibly refreshing, Astrid felt as if she could sit here and read and bask in the scent of the place.

A high elf came to greet her, he reminded Astrid of Taanyth, the golden skin and golden eyes, but his hair was shaved on the sides, a light brown colour, and tied into a bun. Were they all so beautiful? Astrid wondered.

“What kind of dried fruit do you have available?” Astrid asked.

“Mainly what’s in season, we have dried apples, oranges, lipip and jux.” The high elf smiled gently.

“Uh, can I grab a half pound of the apple, and may I try the lipip and jux?” The high elf raised and eyebrow, “I’ll pay of course, I’ve just never had any before.”

“Really? It’s common in these areas, especially jux as orcs tend to like them and planted them when they claimed the city long ago.” He picked up a piece of lipip and jux and placed it into Astrid’s hands.

The lipip was a green fruit, that tasted quite bitter, but had a crunch to it that reminded her of a biscuit. Then she looked over the piece of jux. It was pink with veins of red. She placed it in her mouth and it melted, it was sweet like honey, but also reminded her of honeydew melon.

“Alright, I’ll grab 4 ounces of the jux as well.” Thinking not only of her own tastebuds but Gunag’s. The elf did say that orcs liked it.

“that comes to 7 coppers,” the high elf said smiling.

Astrid looked through her hand finding only 5 coppers and the 3 silver coins that Gunag gave her, she felt uncomfortable, she didn’t know how much a silver was compared to a copper.

“W-would this be okay?” Heat flared up in her cheeks.

“Mm of course,” Astrid released a breath, and saw as the elf began to count. “Here you go, 23 coppers in change.” Astrid held out her hands as the coins poured in.

“Thank you,” Astrid said shyly. Holding the cloth bag full of the fruit she bought, she poured the money into it. She grabbed the parchment and tried to memorise the characters on it and wondered in the direction Gunag pointed to.

She walked up to a store which was definitely what she was looking for. She could smell the smoke, oil, steel, and grime coming from the shop. It certainly was a blacksmith shop. She walked in, and saw an orc working at the forge, another was standing by the counter.

Though neither of them looked like Gunag, Astrid carefully walked up to the counter.

“Uh, is Gunag here?”

The orc at the counter thought for a moment, “ah yeah, the sword sharpening.” She turned to the orc working the forge, they spoke a foreign language, “hm, well he’s makin’ something for ‘im. Said he’ll be back soon. Take a seat.” She motioned to the stools. With the meat and fruit still in her hand she took a seat.

Not long after Gunag came in, not noticing Astrid talking in the foreign language. The orc at the counter flicked her eyes towards Astrid, and said something else. His cheeks became dark and looked over at Astrid, she smiled. He walked up to her.

“What did you get?” Gunag  flared his nostrils sniffing the air, and bent down to the bags.

“Mainly what I knew, some dried beef, dried apple, and I got to try a new fruit and bought a little of it.” Her cheeks flushed, not mentioning the fact that the shopkeeper said that orcs generally liked jux. Her eyes widened with realisation, “your change, I didn’t use it all.” She passed him a bag that held the 2 silver coins and the 28 copper coins, “I think the fruit is called jux.” She smiles shyly, “it was really sweet. Thought it could be a good treat.” Astrid looked up to Gunag, he huffed, cheeks still dark.

Hearing a chuff behind them, the female orc at the counter called over Gunag. They spoke the strange language again, she gave him what looked like a dagger and his large sword. He analysed the large sword first, rubbed the blade with his thumb, seeing blood fall from it he seemed satisfied. Next was the dagger, Astrid couldn’t look at it properly from where she was sitting, plus Gunag turned his back just ever so slightly. He spent a while looking at it, Astrid having no idea what he was doing. He nodded and gave a sack of coin to the orc.

He looked to Astrid and she took that as a sign that they were leaving. She gave a quick thanks to the orc at the counter and she just rolled her eyes at her.

Walking down the street she kept up the pace with Gunag, wanting to pry, she thought of the dagger he bought.

“What else did you get from there?” Astrid eyed him curiously.

He stayed silent, keeping his eyes forward. For once the silence was awkward. They arrived at the inn just as everyone begun to pour in for a drink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight nsfw in this chapter!

The next day, Zelphar was the one to greet Astrid while she still laid in bed. Astrid could feel his presence but refused to open her eyes.

“Astrid,” his melodic voice rung out. No answer, and Astrid kept the appearance of sleep. Suddenly she heard heavier footsteps come into the room.

“Leave.” A dark voice harshly whispered, “she needs to sleep.”

“You know better than this Gunag, she…” Zelphar began.

“Quiet, let’s talk outside.”  Zelphar sighed and walked out of the room, Astrid heard the large footsteps begin to move towards the door.

Astrid opened her eyes slightly to see dawn in her window, she closed them again and rolled on to her back. Hearing the large footsteps come closer, she felt a warmth as a hand moved fabric over her chest, involuntarily her face flushed, she felt his hand quickly move away. Her sleep consumed her and her mouth opened feeling her vocal cords moving but not being able to hear anything.

A couple moments passed and Astrid finally awoke, it was just past dawn. She stretched her back and arms and sat up groggily. Looking around she saw a shine of something at the end of her bed and new clothes along with leather armour. Astrid quickly stood up from the bed excited. It was a dagger, no doubt the dagger from yesterday that Gunag picked up from the blacksmith. It was beautiful, there were carvings down the blade and around the handle, the handle itself was beautiful. Decorated with black like pearls swirling, and at the end was a green jewel.

She laid it down gently not wanting to break it, as if it was porcelain rather than steel. Next her attention turned to the armour and the new clothes, obviously made for adventuring. She wondered who got her the clothes, whether or not it was Gunag or Zelphar. She slipped into the new clothes and they fitted perfectly. She twirled in the padded high-waisted grey pants, and the cream coloured blouse hung from her torso it a perfect length. Tucking it into the pants, it was extremely figure forming. Keeping her waist looking small. Slipping on the leather boots that rode up her ankle, it was a new look but one Astrid could definitely get used to. It was so comfortable.

The armour looked intimidating with all the buckles and straps, she grabbed the door knob to her room and took a deep breath and rapped on the door next to hers where the men slept. Zelphar answered looking wary at Astrid, “ah you’re wearing it, he’ll be pleased.” He motioned for Astrid to come into the room.

“Gunag chose it?” She asked. Zelphar nodded, staying uncharacteristically quiet. She came into view of the beds, Gunag sat on the one furthest from the door. He quickly stood seeing her there, he wasn’t in his armour, it was strange to see him with a loose top and tight pants. She couldn’t help but take in the sights.

“Astrid,” his cheeks flushed looking at her, “it fits well?” It was the first time she heard him say her name, it felt nice. Her cheeks flushed.

“Perfectly,” she gave a twirl smiling at both Gunag and Zelphar. Even Zelphar was flushed lightly through his black skin.  

“The armour?” Gunag asked.

Now the embarrassment set in, “I don’t …” Astrid didn’t need to finish the sentence. Gunag walked out the room and Astrid followed back into her room.

She stood there and looked as Gunag sorted the pieces of reinforced leather.

“Come.” He motioned her to come closer.

She stood in directly in front of him, and he placed a belt around her hips, tightening it to sit comfortably but firmly. Next, he grabbed a larger flat piece of the leather and placed it against her stomach, Astrid took the hit and held on to and turned around as he did the buckles that sat on her side. Next came the shoulder pads, moving her hair from her neck and shoulder. Astrid’s breath hitched for a moment, and she cursed her body. The first shoulder pad not only protected her shoulder but also half her breast, the ties tied it firmly to the stomach piece, the second sat on her shoulder comfortably but connected to the other shoulder pad, the buckles crossing her chest. His large hands fumbled a moment at the closeness of such a intimate part of her body.

Trying so hard to keep her breathing controlled and even, she chuckled as he fumbled and the flush grew darker. The chuckling didn’t help though. Next was the thigh pads, he got on his knees and wrapped it around, Astrid being very aware of what was happening felt his hand go between her thighs. And she couldn’t help the very primal feeling building in her core, she cleared her throat as though it would clear her mind. He quickly dealt with the other thigh pad, not wanting to linger longer than necessary.

When he stood up, he did too quickly, not noticing just how close he was to Astrid. Her face was red, and his nostrils flared as if taking in a scent, he huffed. Behind him Astrid noticed the dagger, her eyes lit up at the sight. Moving into him, she reached around and grabbed the dagger. She felt him stiffen as the movement, and she pulled back. With a cheeky grin, the flush still flooding her face, she held the dagger carefully.

“It’s beautiful.” She remarked, careful not to grab the blade too tightly but not wanting to hide the handle either. “What does it say?” She looked over the script.

It was Gunag turn to get far too close, he enclosed the space between them. “I will teach you to read, when you can, you can read it yourself.” With that, he moved past her and out her door.

She stared at the door as it swung shut, she looked at her armour it hid more of her waist, but Astrid’s ass still looked nice and her breasts were unfortunately accentuated as a result of the buckles crossing over one side. Holding the dagger by the handle, she looked for a place to put it, fortunately her belt had a couple of slots for daggers or what ever she needed to put there. And placed it on her left hip, it felt perfect. It looked perfect.

Sighing as her body settled from the moment that had passed, she walked to open the door. Zelphar was standing in the hall, rapping his knuckles against the door.

“Gunag!” He yelled, surprised to see you. He sighed, “if you’re not going to open this door, Astrid and I will burst in.”

“What happened?” Astrid looked to Zelphar.

“I’m not sure he threw me out, we really don’t have time for this. We have a 4 days journey to Frukeac.” He looked incredibly annoyed, “he’s acting like a child!” Zelphar threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

Astrid listened through the door, hearing heavy breaths, he must have his whole weight against the door, “Gunag? Everything okay?” The heavy breathing stopped, “open up, come on.” Astrid pleaded. “Zelphar said we have to start on the journey, I would hate if we had to leave without you.”

“10.” She heard a ragged voice.

“10?” Astrid asked.

“Minutes.”

Astrid looked to Zelphar for some guidance, but he just shrugged and nodded. Astrid felt a pang of worry roll in her stomach, Zelphar made his way down stairs.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Astrid had to make sure.

“Yes,” he grunted.

Astrid lifted herself from the door, and went back to her room, to pack up her mess. The sack that Aias seemed to be endless able to hold everything Astrid placed inside it. Tying to tight around the edges so nothing could fall out she looked around the room. A piece of parchment was left on a chair close to the bed, picking it up she looked at the markings. Frustrated she wasn’t able to read it, at the next stop she planned to take Gunag on the offer to teach her to read.

Gunag still hadn’t left the bedroom, roaming to downstairs she spotted Zelphar sitting by himself at a small table. Astrid plopped herself beside him.

“Can you read this for me?” She handed him the piece of parchment. Zelphar looked at the symbols.

“I don’t think it’s anything important, maybe show Gunag when he comes down.” Astrid frowned.

“What does it say?”

“It’s just a list of things, clearly Gunag wrote it.” Astrid not satisfied, he sighed and starting to list off the things, “Rebel Robes, The Bloody Blacksmith, Butchers, Drifting Dryers,” Astrid chuckled at the names, “oh, and carving instruments. He probably got that from the blacksmith.”

Her hand reflexively sat on the dagger, she was tempted to ask Zelphar about the markings on that. But felt a pang guilt at the thought and dismissed it. What ever was written on the dagger was meant for her and only for her. If it was meant for anyone else or anything else, Gunag wouldn’t have been so adamant about her reading it.

In the middle of some small talk to Zelphar, learning things about him and his home. A large green man caught your eye, he walked up to the table.

“I am sorry,” he sat down not being able to make eye contact. Astrid didn’t know exactly why he had acted out but she forgave him all the same. Zelphar on the other hand seemed to not forgive Gunag, giving him a scolding.

“Have some control over yourself man, you’re old enough to do so.” Zelphar’s eyebrows knitted together sounding like a parent.

“Is everything sorted out?” Astrid asked Gunag, he side glanced her and cringed slightly. It’s the most emotion she had ever seen displayed so easily on his face, generally she would read his eyes, it’s not as pure as the smile where it meant what it meant, this gesture was cryptic at best.

“Yes,” he voice was distant, almost as if he didn’t quite believe it.

“Do we have everything?” Zelphar interrupted, Astrid gave a thumbs up and Gunag nodded, “right lets head off before we lose any more daylight.”

After many hours of walking, with the occasional break, Astrid had noticed the lack of Gunag’s presence around her. For the last couple days he barely stood 3 feet away, now he felt as if he was avoiding Astrid. There was casual banter between Zelphar and Astrid came naturally, but Gunag’s distance cause a weird sensation in her gut, it was almost painful. It was something constantly on her mind, even during conversation she would glance back and see the silent orc steadily walking behind them.

Finally as dusk began to set in, they decided to make camp. Zelphar made the fire as Gunag set up the bedrolls, evidently on the way they were able to hunt a few rabbits, and during a break Gunag gutted them and readied them for cooking tonight. Which was Astrid’s job, she collected some potatoes and carrots that Zelphar picked up before leaving the city, and the freshly skinned and beheaded rabbits. Placing it in a pot together, grabbing some delicious smelling herbs, sprinkling them into the broth. Things started to come together after about an hour, the rabbit was almost ready and the halved potatoes and carrots were almost soft enough to slice through without any resistance. The smell of it began to permeate the camp. Soon enough the meals were ready.

Pouring it out into bowls, Astrid gave herself the smaller portion, and the other men larger portions. She gave a portion to Zelphar and he took it happily, excited for the only freshly cooked meal of the day. Next she looked to Gunag and her heart started to beat hard against her ribs. Picking up the bowl, she moved towards him, with each step her cheeks became more flustered. She bent to his level and placed the bowl in his hands. A quick brush of hands made Astrid flutter as she tried to hold herself. She forced her eyes to meet his and gave him a smile. He thanked her, and she sat by the fire eating her own meal.

Night time arrived quickly, and she found herself in her bedroll restless. Her body ached for something she had been neglecting for quite a while, before she came to this world, her distant family stayed for a week leaving her on the couch, then before that a friend had taken up her offer to stay until they were able to move, which luckily was only for a few days.

Astrid decided to leave the smaller parts of her armour on and the more uncomfortable pieces were chucked into the sack. She felt her hands roughly find their way down on their own, and she had to quickly control them. Bringing them up to her chest. She sighed, she just had to wait a little longer. But sleep didn’t take her as she wished. Her eyes closed, listening to the light snores around her and the nocturnal animals that rustled in the trees and bushes around them. Her body wouldn’t stay quiet begging to be touched, no matter what way.

Astrid’s hands snaked down to her mound, quietly pushing her palm into her sensitive bud. She silently groaned, and removed her hand from it position. _Not here,_ she begged herself. But her thoughts wondered, she could leave the camp for a few minutes, using the excuse to relieve herself if anyone woke to her moving about. But she doubted it would take just a few minutes to relieve herself.

She surprisingly found her thoughts flicker to Gunag, her hands obeyed the urge and grasped a breast and the other found her bud again. She almost verbally groaned. She couldn’t continue like this, she needed a distraction. Her eyes flickered to the sack which held her phone and headphones. Maybe music could be a good way to force her mind to settle, with the rhythm of music. She rolled onto her stomach and reached out for her bag. Searching the bag for a minute finally produced the cold metal of her phone. Picking it up and turning it on, the light was almost blinding. While that started up, she searched for her headphones. Finding a cold string like material Astrid smiled triumphantly. She had everything she needed to stop her urge.

Plugging in the headphones, she placed one in her ear, allowing the other to be open to any other noise. She turned her brightness down to the lowest setting, she began to play her sleep playlist, the music was quite loud, turning it down to the lowest volume was almost not enough. But thought she could live with it. Astrid begun to go through pictures she’s taken, the first one was of the beautiful dagger Gunag gave her, she felt the hard lump under head and felt comforted. The next was of Gunag. Straight-faced and holding the hot tea, something that she was craving. She smiled at the picture, looking at the detail of it. As he sat there facing her, his legs spread, her eyes wondered, in a self-aware moment, her face flushed. Quickly locking her phone and slapping her cheeks lightly. She shouldn’t, no, she can’t think like that. In less than a week, she’ll be home and life will return to normal.

Normal. It caused an ache in her heart. Home. Could she really call that home? No she must go back, people rely on her. Tiff and Harv are back there, but surely, they’d be fine without her. They probably are fine. And Astrid was happier than she the boring life she led back there. Travelling with these men, even if has only been a few days, had made her incredibly happy. Wanted, important. Back there she was an office worker, working 9 to 5 shifts, 5 to 6 days a week. Just in and out, not truly living. She looked to her side and saw a calm Gunag and watched his even breathing. It slowly had her falling in time with it, her lips felt heavy, and the last thing she saw was his eyes briefly flicker open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one may be a little late as I have exams this week. But as soon as the exams are done I will be full time writing until next semester :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little violence this chapter but nothing graphic.
> 
> Finally!!! I was hoping to update this a lot sooner but unfortunately life got in the way and I wasn't able to concentrate enough to actually finish the chapter, this chapter is slightly longer the rest. I wanted to put the smut here but not yet, this is a slow burn after all!! aha.

Dawn came quickly, Astrid opened her eyes to the sounds of singing birds. The headphone still rested in her ear, and she was surprised to find it was still going. Turning it off she sat up and placed the phone back into the sack. Lifting the bedroll to reveal the dagger, she smiled. She did truly love it, it had instantly become her most treasured possession. She looked around the camp to see Zelphar still sleeping, but no sign of Gunag. She stood up and stretched her body, sleeping on the ground wasn’t any good for posture or backs.

Astrid heard splashing in the distance. She grabbed the sack quickly and walked towards the sound. 5 minutes the splashing was louder, she weaved through the trees, and got excited to see the clear lake with a small waterfall. There was only a line of trees left, when she saw the reflection of the sun off something shiny. Her stomach dropped, and her legs began to feel numb. She moved closer and her suspicions were correct, this was Gunag’s armour, close by was the clothing he wore underneath it and another piece which she could only assume was his underwear.

Red and paralysed, she couldn’t stop her eyes wondering to the water, to see a large naked orc sitting on the bank, his muscular back entranced her, his hair out of his ponytail looked incredibly soft. Her eyes roamed south to small dimples right above his buttocks. She saw the scars that littered his back, a large one going diagonally from his shoulder blade to his side and then a myriad of little ones. She wanted to count them all, tracing each one with her hand. Her mind replaced hand with tongue as soon as she thought the things. Her breath felt shallow and ragged. She began to move backwards, moving herself forcefully away from the intoxicating, intricate back. She prayed he wouldn’t hear her and then both of them could have their pride intact.

Her foot landed loudly behind her and slipped over some wet mud. With a yelp she fell on her backside. Gunag, looking startled, faced Astrid. Time began to slow. Wide-eyed, Astrid couldn’t help but admire. The way his hair hung to the side of his face and shoulders, how wide his shoulders were even without the armour. His collarbones along his chest, his chest in general, her eyes wondered to his stomach, and then to his cock. Her eyes shot right back to his face. Speechless.

Gunag stood still, he didn’t look like he knew what to do anymore than Astrid. Timidly, he cupped his large hands around his manhood. His grey-green skin darkened from his chest to his cheekbones.

“I-I…” words couldn’t form in Astrid’s mouth. But her body moved on it own accord, finally standing up and wiping the dirt off her pants. She cursed her luck, finally moving her eyes away from his body and seeing her new clothes covered in mud.

Looking back up to Gunag he had full left the water and had a cloth wrapped around his lower half. Astrid walked towards him, “I’m sorry Gunag, I didn’t know you were here.” Her voice shaky, avoiding eye contact, but flickering up to his stare on her. He grunted and a low growl settled in his chest.

Astrid looked to him, feeling a sense of danger. His pupils were large and round, she couldn’t pull away her stare. The growl she felt deep with her.

“Gunag,” she whimpered and said slowly.

“Leave.” He said it with force, his body was threatening, his voice loud and booming, but his eyes spoke something different. She searched them, for what he truly wanted. He grabbed her by the bicep tightly, “I said leave.”

“Teach me to read.” His face suddenly softened, his grip softer. Holding his head with his other hand.

“Right now?” He looked at her questioningly, his pupils no longer dilated, and his entire body language changed, it no longer held the reserved, tough orc, but was very telling visually how he was feeling. Tired and sore.

“I-I want to know what you wrote on the dagger.” You pulled it from its leather strap, and held it carefully in your hands. Gunag finally released your arm and he looked at it with eyes Astrid had never seen before. Soft and caring, he looked to Astrid with the same look. Butterflies filled her stomach, “I want to read it.”

They sat on the back and grabbed a slim stick from nearby, and wrote something in his script.

          

 “This is Astrid,” pointing to one half of the sentence, “and this is Gunag.” Pointing to the other half.

Astrid counted the number of characters and something dawned on her, could you just replace the letters with latin letters. Astrid dominantly moved forward.

“May I?” She held her hand out for the stick and Gunag handed it to her. She wrote her letters underneath. She smiled, grabbing her phone from her pack, she opened an application that allowed her to draw. Writing down each letter of her alphabet, she asked Gunag to write out his alphabet. He sounded out each character with the phonetic sound, and it was perfect, but there were a few letters missing. “No ‘c’, no ‘j’, and no ‘w’.” She asked Gunag about the sounds, he explained that the s or k character would be used, and the g character would be used instead of the j, and w was two v’s put together. It made sense. It felt as if it was a secret code between children.

Astrid pulled out the dagger, and excitedly started to decipher the message. Gunag placed his large hand over the weapon.

“Not right now. Zelphar will be looking for us.”

Astrid pouted and reluctantly placed the weapon back into its strap. Astrid looked to Gunag and smiled, he was still just in a towel, it hung low on his hips. “I will go then.” She looked up at Gunag with an appreciative look.

With a slow turn, Astrid walked with a slight spring in her step back to camp.

Once there, Zelphar was already up and packing the main things from camp. She smiled towards him and began to roll her bedroll up, ready to place in the sack, along with other small items for cooking. Not long after Gunag walked through the thick of the forest and rolled his own bedroll. Quick, sweet glances every so often would be shot towards Astrid, and she would return them.

She felt stupid, in just a few days she will be gone. The voice that spoke in her head was so definite, but it made guilt and sadness rose from her stomach. She looked to Gunag and it spoke louder, the urge to stay, the wanting to stay. It made her heart flutter, Astrid didn’t know this feeling, but it made her feel amazing, and squishy. She ever only experienced something similar towards possible lovers, but nothing ever this strong.

Looking at Gunag, something sparked. From the warmth in her cheeks to the flutter in her stomach. The image of him sitting on the bank, with the scars littering his body. It filled her with curiosity, she wanted to know the story for each. Wanting to know more about it. The soft look in his eye, the wide-eyed look of danger, it made her squirm in giddiness and made her core warm.

Lunch come around quickly. As Zelphar was giving out rations Astrid reached her hand into the sack and brought out the jux she bought from the city. She hadn’t touched it since the city and had forgotten about it until that moment.

Zelphar and Gunag were talking about something to do with trip, and Astrid felt a familiar feeling of butterflies at the thought of offering Gunag some. Grabbing a piece for herself placing it in her mouth, the taste of honey melted in her mouth and she gathered her courage taking a breath walked to the men.

“Uh, Gunag?” He turned towards her giving her space to join the conversation, she smiled awkwardly, “would you like some?” Holding out the cloth bag out towards Gunag, he looked into the bag and flared his nostrils.

“Yes,” placing his hand into the bag, he grabbed one and placed it in his mouth. Astrid watched a little longer than appropriate, cleared her throat and then looked to Zelphar who was looking at her suspiciously.

“Zelphar?” Astrid asks holding out the bag.

“What is it?” Zelphar asked, looking a little put-off by the mystery.

“Ah, dried jux.” Zelphar gave a quick glance towards Gunag and shook his head.

“No thank you,” he said with a kind smile and a short wave.

Astrid rose her eyebrow, “alright then, more for us,” then picking up a piece in placing it in her mouth. Zelphar gave a strange look and looked away. Astrid frowned at that, maybe elves didn’t like jux. Shrugging she placed it back into her pack.

“Astrid,” she looked to the soft voice of Zelphar, he walked up to her as Gunag fiddled with something from his own pack.

She hummed in acknowledgement.

“I do hope you understand what you are doing.”

“What do you mean?” She frowned.

“I hope you understand that Gunag is,” he took a deep breath, shame lined with guilt flashed across his face, “courting you.”

Everything stopped, Astrid was stunned. Her body froze, but her thoughts ran too fast for her to keep up with them.

“Oh.” Was that all she could come up with, she didn’t know how to register it, “th-thanks for telling me.” She felt the feeling of excitement rise in her stomach, of course there was a certain tension between them, but he was actively pursuing her.

“And…” he cringed, “you have been reciprocating.”

Her eyes went wide, “reciprocating?” She almost raised her voice, her cheeks flushed, was she being completely oblivious? Were her affections so obvious?

He nodded solemnly, “yes, accepting his gifts, proudly showing them off,” he mentioned to the dagger, “especially that.” Her hand landed to the dagger, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever received, the script along it, suddenly, became more important. She had to know what it said.

She glanced to Gunag, and her face softened, then looked to Zelphar, “thank you, really.” She smiled.

“Gunag is a close friend of mine, I just don’t want to see him hurt. Orcs are strange when it comes to potential mates, I’ve heard a myriad of rumours, but Gunag is not one to talk about those kinds of things. Well I guess all orcs aren’t ones to talk about it.” The conversation ended and Zelphar picked up his belongings and walked away.

Something new sat in Astrid, knowing Gunag’s affections were being blatantly presented to her. Perhaps, a conviction of some sort.

The continued on their adventure, trekking through foreign terrains. The path looked walked quiet frequently and the tracks of horses and carriages indented the path. It was completely flat on either side of the road, strange plants grew in small groups along the plains, strange animals also littered around here and there. But would quickly run from the travelling group.

She couldn’t help but look in wonder.

They stopped for a brief lunch, which was dried beef and a strange piece of stale bread, covered with salt. It didn’t taste bad, but the texture did put Astrid off. They chatted easily and noticed Gunag stealing glances, and Astrid couldn’t help but do it also.

They split from the main path, that led towards west. The terrain began to change slowly as the hours past. From the flat plains of before to a background of a large mountain, that seemed so out of place. Hills began to roll, and the grass turned a darker shade of green.

Finally, they came to a stop to set up camp. As soon as Astrid’s help was no longer required, she moved to a quiet spot at the edge of camp, and pulled the dagger from its sheath. Admiring it once again, she looked to Gunag who was looking at her, he quickly looked away with a dark shade of green crawling up his face, but a small smile fell upon his lips.

Pulling out her phone, she took the tedious task of writing out the whole lot of symbols into her alphabet and looking at it she sorted the words and found the message.

_A ceremonial knife,_

_To express the deepest feelings of one_ _’s heart, accept me and I will be yours._

She felt every part of her heat up, but the widest smile fell on her face. She felt like a teenager again. She flipped the dagger over and saw a small lot of script though this she recognised. Gunag’s name carved into it roughly, not as neat as the previous script. Clearly his own attempt to carve something within the dagger.

Astrid felt the urge to hold it to her heart and bury her face into a pillow, but held it in. Shakily she placed the dagger back. Taking slow, deep breaths, she looked to Gunag, who seemed to be enraptured by the conversation with Zelphar.

He looked towards her and for once they held each other in their eyes, she felt her breathing start to become shallow, and something sliver over her body. Things began to move in slow motion, she frowned at the strange feeling and seeing Gunag’s eyes widen and Zelphar stand from his place.

Her senses started to become numb, looking around her body in a daze. She saw black tentacles wrap around her form. Fear flashed through, but her limps refused to move as she thought of the dagger in her sheath.

Her mouth opened, but no noise came out. She heard something, but it was completely muffled. She looked up and saw Gunag right by her with his large sword, swinging at something.

_A human, it has been too long_

A whisper?

_To think I had killed you all, how na_ _ïve of me._

No, it echoed in her head.

_You always found a way to escape my clutches_

Everything began to fade away, it was as if the voice was her own.

_Show me where you all hide, child_

She refused, her mind focusing on the orc attempting to free her.

_Stubborn as always, no matter, my children will eat your companions and I will feast from your mind._

“no,” she feebly spoke, her voice croaked in a whisper.

_What?_

“No,” she was able to free her vocal cords from what ever was holding them down, “you will not have him.” Her voice still weak.

A burning sensation wisped against her, seeing some form of magick leave Zelphar’s hands.

The voice in her head growled.

“You will not have them.” Something pushed from her chest out, her vision went black and she fell unconscious.

 

“Astrid!” A deep roaring voice shook her from her unconsciousness. Quickly sitting up, she felt a grip tight on her shoulders to stop her flinging about.

She looked to the hands by her, large, green. Her eyes trailed them and found a worried face looking at her. Her heart beating hard, her lungs trying to keep up, she pressed her face into Gunag’s neck. Tears began to run down her cheek.

Unsure for a moment, Gunag wrapped his hands around Astrid, in a attempted to hold her close and calm her.

She could smell him, the musk, the smell of steel, wet soil, the salt from his sweat, the scent of grass, it was surprisingly fresh and comforting. She could stay like this for hours.

Reluctantly, she moved away from Gunag looking over him. He had suffered a mark across his face. She eyed it worryingly, and moved a hand towards it, softly running beside it. He grunted and huffed as she did.

“You’re hurt.” Was all she managed to croak out, her voice box felt extremely rough, like someone rubbed it with sandpaper. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

He looked at her softly, placing a hand on her cheek.

“I am fine, but you are hurt.” He moved his hand and pulled back to let her see. He showed her left leg and the deep cuts that lined her thigh, her stomach, a deep cut also travelled from her rib down near her belly button, and lastly her chest, a burn mark over her heart that spread out upwards towards her throat.

“Zelphar said he has an idea about what it was.”

“It spoke to me.” Gunag froze.

“What did it say?”

“That it thought it killed every human off, and it wanted me to show it where I came from.”

“Did you?”

She shook her head, “no, I couldn’t think about where I came from.”

He looked at her questioningly, she sighed and felt a shaky breath leave her lips, “I saw you fighting, I couldn’t help but worry. It was also saying that it’s children would feed on you and Zelphar.” She looked to Zelphar, sitting by the fire, his nose in a book.

He nodded and brought her in for another hug. It surprised Astrid, but she accepted willingly.

“What happened after?” She whispered into his ear. She felt her body begin to shake, and he held her tighter.

“I’m not sure, it disappeared as did what ever it brought with it.” Astrid felt Gunag shake, “twice now.”

Astrid stilled, her mind no longer on her pain. She stayed silent as he shook.

“Twice I have been unable to protect you, I would understand if-“

Astrid moved her head away from him and moved to look at his face. She placed a hand on his cheek and tried to move it towards her face, he refused to move.

“Look at me Gunag.” He reluctantly made eye contact with her but looking elsewhere on her face other than her eyes every few seconds.

“I am not worthy enough.”

“What are you saying?”

He gritted his teeth, “I am not worthy to be your mate.”

She felt her stomach flip, to hear it so plainly felt so honest. She wanted to smile, to laugh. But the seriousness of the look Gunag placated her.

“Gunag,” she started softly, she looked over his face with tenderness. He was suddenly watching her intently, his nose flared, he huffed, “you are more than worthy,” his pupils widened, she looked to his lips, and back up to his eyes. She leaned in closer, carefully so she wasn’t over stepping any boundaries.

With a low growl, he closed the gap between them. The kiss was awkward at first, his mouth was large, tusks on either side. But they found something comfortable and the kiss deepened. His tongue slipped through her lips and she opened her teeth for him. Reaching her tongue to his, they slowly battled, not for dominance but just to taste. His lips were rough, he tasted of fruit and dried beef. She smiled, as she felt him wanting something deeper. His hands started to roam, avoiding the slashes, that didn’t seem to hurt at all.

A small cough was heard, and Astrid pulled back quickly. Leaving Gunag mid-kiss, turning to see Zelphar avoiding eye contact with them.

Gunag grunted and tried to pull Astrid back in to it. Astrid batted him off but looked at him apologetically, though he looked thoroughly annoyed and his eyes looked at Zelphar accusingly.

“S-sorry Zelphar.” Astrid said embarrassingly, almost like being caught by a parent that you forgot was home.

He just nodded, “well, I did a little research and the thing, I believe it to be the Mutawa.” He mentioned Astrid to join him closer to the fire, she stood on shaky legs. Gunag helped her up and followed close behind, extremely so. Hand touching at least one part of her the entire time. Sitting down by the fire, he sat directly beside her.

“I was looking through the Legends, and stumbled across the one that mentioned the humans,” Astrid looked curiously at Zelphar, taking in his words, “there was a creature which they called Mutawa, who slaughtered them out of revenge for them killing off it’s children. So, it dedicated its existence to wiping out the entire race. The humans lost, which apparently the rest of the world was relieved about,” he sat there for a moment, “this story it was written in a positive light, as if the humans were truly a threat to our existence.”

Astrid’s jaw tensed and looked into the fire. She felt Gunag’s hand around her waist. She leaned into him naturally, “you know,” she finally spoke up, “I’m not surprised.” She cleared her throat, “but that certainly sounds like the thing that attacked me, it was speaking to me about how it thought it wiped out _my kind_.” She said it with distaste.

“What do you mean you’re not surprised?”

Astrid cringed, “I mean, we’ve wiped out so many species in my own world, it wouldn’t surprise me if they did here also,” she thought for a moment, “apparently the species before us, we bred them out and killed them off.”

She looked up at Zelphar, “but that was around 40,000 years ago. Some of us are still like that, but not all,” mentioning to herself, “clearly.”

“What were his children?”

“Apparently,” he looked towards Astrid sternly, “our ancestors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought to end it here, leave something hanging. But the next chapters should be fairly action packed, fluff, angst and soon to be smut.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! I really hoped you all liked it. Thank you for your patience and the next chapter is progressing, as I am lacking behind with my schedule for this fic, I might take a little bit to catch up, but once I do I will have the chapters pumping out like nothing else!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT IS HERE!
> 
> NSFW: Smut.

The way Zelphar stared at Astrid made her fidget with her hands and made her feel small, Gunag became more protective over her.

Hearing a low growl emanating from Gunag, she placed a hand on his arm that hung beside her. He could feel something she couldn’t.

“Your descendants?”

“Yes, it is thought that we came from a magical race long before time, which then splintered into the many races we see today. The humans were different than us, a different hereditary line. If the Legend is true, if humans did truly exist here,” his voice quietened, “maybe you deserved what you got.”

Astrid’s breath faltered, her eyes widened, and her body slumped, “do you believe I am like them?” Her eyes flickered to Zelphar sharply, “well?” Anger boiled, rising up her throat.

He avoided her eyes and she watched as his face turned from her, “we don’t know you, we don’t know what you’re capable of.”

She stood up too fast and lost her balance for a small moment and winced as the tightness of her skin around her wounds pulled her.

“You brought me here!” She raised her voice, feeling the heat rise, “I didn’t ask to come here!” She chuckled darkly, “what? You think I’m truly capable of harm when I can barely defend myself?” Her eyes moved to Gunag briefly, who cringed at the question, but she didn’t linger, making sure her eyes were on Zelphar.

“You think I came here on purpose? That I fucked up your fucking spell to bring the humans back?” She scoffed, “you removed me from my life, and threw me into this one. One where I have to fucking walked miles and miles, when all I want is a fucking car. One where food was scarce, and I can’t sit at a fucking McDonalds and just order a feast. One where I am the outcast, where my ears could make me target.” She thought for a moment, “no, they do make me a target, that asshole who attacked me, wanted me because I. am. a. fucking. Human.”

“I don’t want this. You are a fool to think that I would cause you or anyone on this planet harm.” She spat.

Zelphar refused to look at her, Gunag watched her intently and carefully.

The silence was deafening, the tension still thick between the two. Gunag being the only neutral party, stood from his spot and grabbed Astrid gently by the arm. She moved to face him. He looked over her cautiously.

“Come.” His voice low, he pulled her long to the other end of camp where her bedroll was laid out.

Astrid began to take deep breaths. She shed her uncomfortable pieces of armour. Gunag did the same, removing his large pieces of steel armour, revealing his under armour.

Astrid sat in her bedroll and Gunag brought his bedroll over to be directly next to her. He sat down beside her.

“I’m sorry,” She leaned into him and whispered.

He chuckled warmly, “he deserved it.”

“No one deserves it, I didn’t mean most of the stuff I said about hating it here,” she looked to Gunag, he didn’t look fazed by her words, “I mean, I miss stuff from home, but I wouldn’t ever regret coming here.”

“I know,” he said relaxing himself into bedroll, his body mostly covered by the bedroll.

A small smile made its way on to Astrid’s face, “are you going to sleep with me?” She raised an eye brow playfully, following suit getting into her bedroll. She briefly looked to where Zelphar had been sitting, to see he had also made his way into his own bedroll.

She sighed, guilt plagued her. Even though Zelphar was out of tone, but she could understand the doubt, and he had been nothing but helpful over the past couple of days.

“If you do not want me here, I can move,” he said softly with a genuine look, but his eyes sang a different tune, they wanted to stay.

Astrid blushed, “please stay.” The frustration melted away by his presence, but something now sat sourly within her. Something pulsing from Zelphar.

She looked deep into his dark, brown eyes, she could have gotten lost in them. He reached a hand out and moved a piece of hair, that laid on her face, behind her ear.

Moving a hand onto his own, she closed her eyes. She felt Gunag move slightly, then his drip lips on her cheek, before he finally laid down for sleep.

Unconsciousness took her in record time.

 

Astrid awoke with a start, leaping from her bedroll. She felt sweat dripping from every part of her body. Her breath was shallow and moving quickly to and from her lungs.

She quickly settled as confusion set in, she couldn’t remember what woke her, whether is be a dream or a noise. What made her flip like that?

She looked around seeing that darkness was prevalent but fading as dawn was about to begin. The fire was nothing but embers. Gunag was still deep asleep, but there was no sign of Zelphar. A horrible feeling settled in her stomach.

Waking Gunag wasn’t an option, allowing him to sleep would be better than waking him for no reason. She was too afraid to leave the camp, but walked around the edges of it, there was no sign of Zelphar anywhere.

She sighed, frowning, she sat by the dying warmth. Reaching for her pack, she pulled her phone from it. Placing the headphones in her ears, she looked through her playlists until she found one full of her modern classical music. She settled with the genre, it always seemed to calm her and help her think clearly.

An hour past and she could hear rustling from the eastern side of the camp. Quickly dropping her phone to the ground, she stood to attention, hand on her dagger. A man limped his way into camp.

“Zelphar?” She called out, he looked at her and his red eyes looked at her.

He looked ill, his face pale and bags under his eye. He walked with a limp.

Astrid walked up to him carefully, wary of the previous tension, “wh-what happened?” She looked at him with great concern.

He ignored her, not replying.

“Look, I’m sorry about last night, but you are clearly injured.”

He winced as he sat on his bedroll. He held onto his leg but continued his silence.

“Show me your leg.” She said softly.

He glared daggered at her and she was taken back by the stare but stood her ground

“Please Zelphar, show me your leg.”

He reluctantly lifted his robe, to reveal a large gash along his shin. It looked dirty and the pink flesh stood out from his blackened skin.

Astrid gasped, “where in god’s name did you get that wound?” She walked to Zephar’s sack and brought out a flash of water. Kneeling by him, she grabbed his leg and flushed water through it, dislodging any dirt with it. It was already looking better, but Astrid knew what to do next.

She reached for the bag for some pure alcohol, surely they’d have some moonshine. But yielded no results from any of the sacks they had. Astrid frowned, not being able to disinfect a wound was bad, but…

Astrid’s thought process stopped for a moment. She looked to Zelphar warily.

“How come you didn’t heal this?”

She remembered to her own wounds, Zelphar healed her wounds on her leg and torso to a fairly developed scar, the wound wouldn’t have been opened for more than 10 mins. But here he sits with an open wound on his leg, for an unknown amount of time.

“Zelphar,” her tone demanding, yet caring.

He snarled, “it’s nothing.”

Nothing about this sat well with Astrid. But she couldn’t force him to heal his own wounds, so she did the next best thing, pulling out a bandage from the sack she pulled his leg onto her lap, and wrapped it tightly, hopefully stop any bleeding and keep any dirt from it.

“Can you please tell me what happened?”

He pursed his lips, he wasn’t going to speak about it any time soon.

Astrid frowned but left him alone nonetheless.

Gunag began to stir, Astrid walked to him to greet him.

 

“Are you sure?” Astrid looked to Gunag with worried eyes, they were on the road. Zelphar still looked sickly and limping behind them as they continued down the road.

Gunag nodded, “yes.”

She frowned, she had fought to stay a little longer to allow Zelphar to rest, but he and Gunag insisted that he was fine to walk.

She resigned her argument, but still kept an eye on Zelphar. Astrid wanted to bring up to Gunag about earlier that morning but hadn’t found the right time, when they were able to talk alone.

The day went by fast without any complication, hours before sunset they prepared the camp. Zelphar fell straight his bedroll as soon as he could.

Concern was ever prevalent when thinking about Zelphar, the last thing she wanted was him to die by an infection but to die without solving what happened or helping him get over her recent hate for her.

She laid on the grassy floor and looked to the sky, it was strange to see it so familiar. A different world, the same sky. It gave a small comfort to Astrid.

“Astrid.” Gunag’s deep voice reached her ears, easing herself up she looked to him as he sat on a stump at the edge of the camp, “come here.”

She smiled slyly and walked over to her orc.

He handed her his broad sword, looking wide-eyed at his action, she grabbed it by the handle with both hands. He released it and it plonked to the ground and entered the dirt. It was massive, the handle started at her shoulder. She tried to pull it from the ground to no avail.

“Gunag,” she groaned, “it’s too heavy.”

He smiled, and huffed, “your dagger then.”

“What are you planning?” She pulled her dagger from its sheath and held it in her hand.

“I’m teaching you to fight.”

She stopped, “fight?” It felt like something stabbed her in the stomach. Nervous hit her, along with excitement, but she was also scared.

He nodded shortly, standing from where he sat. He grabbed her hand, “not like that,” he moved the dagger, and the positions of the fingers, so that the dagger was facing down, “more power that way.”

He points to part of the body where best to slash or stab, he points with a thick finger to the edge of neck right where my collarbone starts, “that is what you aim for, but the others can disable your enemy.”

“Point on my body,” he tests.

Astrid pointed to a couple of places along the arms, then carefully a couple over his torso, then the one right by his collarbone. Ever so carefully, she placed her fingers over his eyes, and slides it down to a soft part of his neck.

She reluctantly removes her hand, she moved her eyes to Gunag’s face and watching as a flush covers his face and neck. They hadn’t had time to talk about them since yesterday, even then it was barely talking, mainly kissing. The memory made her smile and something inside her warmed.

“How does it make you feel that I could possibly kill you now?” She played.

He laughed heartily, it caught Astrid by surprise, “mm, ro kuskli,” he spoke deep, but it was laced with a sultry tone, “very dangerous.” He brought his face close to hers, so his nose rested between her eyebrows.

“Ro kuskli? What does that mean?”

He smiled against her, then pulled away to look in her eyes, “my little warrior.”

It was Astrid’s turn to laugh, “I think I like that.”

The was a brief pause of just looks to their lips and back before he leaned down to gently kiss her lips, she closed her eyes as she reciprocated. His large hands seemed to engulf her, roaming her back reaching for her ass. The kiss deepened, as she flicked her tongue along his lips. He groaned into her which consequently lit a fire deep within her.

Her hands began to roam over his armour, reaching for his buckles. He chuckled on her lips. She pulled away and pouted. Once they parted, Gunag quickly flipped through his buckles, Astrid watched as each piece of armour dropped to the floor, each piece that fell she couldn’t help but roam her hands over the now armour-less parts of his body, even though it was still covered by his under armour.

Astrid could feel his breathing come faster, more rugged than before, as her hands danced over his body. She reached up around him, she could reach just a hand above his shoulders, it surprised her. Gunag was standing straight up, she assumed he must slouch when he is with her as she could touch his face without much problem. But the size difference was obvious like this.

Moving her hands back down over his pectoral muscles, along his ribs and down his abdominal muscles, she reached the hem of his shirt, and moved her hands underneath it. His skin felt thick, and tough. She could feel the bumps of scars that were littered around his body, the hair that crawled up his stomach to his chest. She could feel him breathing beneath his hands.

He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and reached for the clasps on her armour. Swiftly, her armour also dropped to the ground as she looked over his torso appreciatively. He was large, that was obvious, but he was pure muscles. Astrid would not have been surprised that he could break her with one hand.

She shivered, she never considered she would be attracted to such a man, but here she was lusting over one.

Once the weight of her armour left her, she grabbed her shirt and through it off. Landing in the mess of garments. He reached for her, reached for her breasts with one hand the other pulling her by the waist towards him. She watched his face as he looked over her, his pupils enlarged, his nose flared, his eyes staring her down.

Her fingers looped around his waistband, finding the knot tying his pants in place. A low growl formed in his throat. Removing his hand from her breasts, he grabbed the wrist taking apart the knot.

“Wait,” he said breathily, closing his eyes tight, “do you know what you are doing?”

Astrid blinked, “I…would hope so?” She looked to him questioningly, and slightly annoyed, “what do you mean?”

Gunag gritted his teeth, “orcs,” he said through a hoarse breath, “we chose a mate.”

“You chose me,” Astrid said impatiently, her core was burning with desire, her body screaming at her.

“Yes, gui,” Gunag’s nose flared as he smelt the air, “we,” he took a breath from his mouth, “we mate with only one person.” He stumbled out.

Astrid paused, “o-one person?” She moved a step back, assessing the situation.

Her doubts came flooding in, overriding her desire to take him then and there. It was his forever, he chose her for his one mate, why, she was a stranger in a strange land who looking at going back to her strange world.

She admitted that she was happiest in his embrace, in his presence, but was it enough to give up everything back home. _Home_. It didn’t taste right. The word left her mind’s mouth harshly. It was barely home.

She wanted Gunag, wanted to be with him. Everything in her entire being was begging her to love him, to fuck him, to care for him.

“You’ve never had sex with anyone?” What felt like minutes was seconds, she made up her mind. She will see the possibility of going home, but that didn’t mean she would.

Gunag shook his head slowly, “no, never. Never wanted to,” he looked to her, “not until I met you.”

Astrid stepped back up to him and brought his face down to hers, with half lidded eyes she told him, “mate me Gunag.”

That was that.

He kissed her roughly, tusks digging into her cheeks, it hurt but she couldn’t care less. Hands back to their original position she pulled at the knot allowing it to come undone. His pants fell to the ground, and she was relieved that there was nothing else hiding his manhood.

She’d seen it briefly once, admittedly it came into her mind’s eye in her moments of _vulnerability_ , but this was different, he was erect, ready to plunge deep into her core. He was twitching as the air reached him.

It was beautiful, the hair at the base was bushy and unkempt. His shaft was long, longer than anything Astrid had ever had, and his girth looked painful, but she wanted him so bad. Ridges laid along it, running a hand over them made Gunag’s breath hitch. His knob was pointed but it seemed not that much different to a human’s penis.

“Fuck Gunag,” she couldn’t stop admiring, wrapping her hands around his shaft she began to pump. He groaned and growled at her ministrations. A hand grabbed her bra and ripped it from her breasts, now roughly grabbing at her breasts.

“Need,” the only word to leave Gunag’s mouth.

Understanding what he wanted, she removed her pants and knickers. He couldn’t help but admire her form. His hands trailed from her breasts, along her waist, and halting on her hips. He knelt before her, pulling her body towards him.

His large hands could hold each of her thighs, and he brought his face so close to her sex she gasped at the anticipation.

His eyes coated with lust he brought his nose by her sex and sniffed heavily, taking in her scent directly from the source. Gunag growled loudly and brought her hips over his own.

Astrid knelt and felt his knob at her entrance. She took a deep breath and began to travel down his length slowly, feeling herself become full of him and stretched to accommodate him. Stopping every inch for a moment to adjust. Gunag didn’t push or thrust as she did but he looked as if he was going to explode at any given moment.

With a breathy moan, Astrid finally hit Gunag’s pelvis. They both breathed out.

“Okay,” she smiled at Gunag. But his face was that of borderline control.

Astrid rolled her hips, Gunag couldn’t help the involuntary thrust of his hips that made Astrid yelp.

He stopped wide-eyed, looking at her with concern.

“I-I’m fine.” She rolled her hips again, taking him was a lot easier and she encouraged him to start to fuck her.

He was holding on to her hips, his knuckles white, his finger tips digging into her. She leaned into him, arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed him and he growled as he started up a rhythm. She found herself meeting his thrusts. Her moans becoming desperate, loud, his name dripping from her mouth.

He kissed along her jaw, and down her neck until he reached the junction between her neck and shoulder and scraped his teeth against her skin. She mewled and tightened around him.

She began to pick up pace, reaching for her orgasm, he held her close, large hands splayed along her back as he fucked her. His teeth grazing the skin, he bit her gently and she moaned. She loved it, loved him. She loved the way he made her feel, loved the way his cock slammed into her, the way the ridges grazed against the nerves within her, the way his teeth grab on to her skin.

“Bite me again, please.”

A wild look fell into his eyes, and he ruthlessly pounded into her, and brought his teeth down into her skin, holding on. She came right there, her body shaking as the orgasm took her, her body laid limp, but Gunag fucked her through her orgasm, desperate to reach his own.

He slammed her into him, and he released a roar. Astrid could feel him twitch within her, euphoria fell upon her as she felt him pour his seed into her. Something warm wrapped itself around them, a thin light embracing them.

Gunag opened his eyes, he looked at the light with a slack face. Astrid reached out to it, and it clung to her she moved it to Gunag.

“D’garrk…” His eyes shone with amazement, the glow of sex on him, he looked to Astrid,“the binding of souls.”

She laughed, she was happy. Happier than she could have ever thought. She felt something else, it made her feel whole, it felt like something was missing her whole life, that a piece of her was gone. But now it felt complete, she felt complete.

She embraced Gunag. He returned her embrace.

They moved to the bedrolls, and they fell asleep within each other’s arms, the light comforting, cleaning could wait until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ro kuskli - My little warrior  
> Gui - Fuck  
> D'garrk - Binding of Souls
> 
> I was hoping I could have gotten in more of the plot in this chapter, but it just reached the word limit I've been trying to hit. And adding in the rest of the plot would have extended it by another 3000 words (almost double).
> 
> So I'm really sorry about that. But smut and orcish :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence.

Astrid slowly opened her eyes to the sunrise, it was a new day. She couldn’t have felt better. A song now sung in the back of her mind, and she smiled at it. She rolled herself to look at Gunag, she placed a soft hand on his chest the other on his cheek. A soft smiled crossed her lips as he hummed tiredly.

Opening his eyes, he looked directly into hers. A smile came upon him also.

“Ro kuskli,” he said with affection, “I am happy to be with you.”

A blush came upon her cheeks and she giggled. She kissed his lips, “I should get dressed,” his hands began to trail down from her jaw to neck to her chest. Her breath hitched at the touch, and warmth began to pool itself within her. But the touches stopped there.

She looked down to see where his hand had stopped. His attention focused on her new addition to the scars she has obtained while being here.

“It doesn’t hurt.” She assured Gunag, he looked at her with great concern.

He ran his fingers along it sending shivers up Astrid’s spine, it was sensitive.

Gunag quickly removed his hand, “you will see the witch at Frukeac, we should get there today.”

Astrid nodded silently, worried about what ever happened to her back with the Mutawa. The scars from being slashed were fading quite quickly, the dark red had now faded to a light white.

Standing up from her bedroll, she quickly grabbed the water and rag and washed herself off, then getting dressed. By that time Gunag looked packed and ready to go, but he was starting to pack up her things which felt incredibly sweet.

Zelphar still seemed extremely distant, Astrid frowned.

“Don’t worry about him, he will come around.” Gunag said rolling Astrid’s bedroll.

“Are you sure?”

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “I take that as a yes,” she sighed and decided to leave Zelphar to his own devices.

The first few hours of the trip were awkward, with Zelphar always steps in front of them in an obvious rush.

Just after lunch they could see a large stone tower on top of a hill with mud huts littered around it in no order, just placed as they pleased.

“That’s Frukeac,” Gunag said. Astrid felt extremely happy, seeing their destination so close.

“Does that mean we get a proper bed?” She said with a cheeky smile.

Gunag laughed, “here’s hoping.”

Another couple hours had passed, and they finally started their way to the tower in the centre of the village. Remembering that Manny had said that this was an ancient goblin village rung within her as she saw a multitude of little, big eared, grey people. It was strange to see such a monoracial town with the last city being filled to the brim with every species Astrid could ever think of.

Gunag walked in front of Astrid looking out for someone to point in the right direction.

Astrid blinked at the thought, how did she know what Gunag wanted to do?

He spotted a guard looking goblin and tried to speak to them, they were pointing to the large tower in fear, as if Gunag would bite their head off. Astrid chuckled to herself, he probably could if he wanted.

Gunag nodded to the goblin and thanked him, coming back to Astrid’s side, “he said the witch is in the tower, but he said if it’s not important she’d likely kill us.”

Astrid frowned, “think she would find someone from another world an important issue.”

Gunag shrugged, not thinking much of it.

“G-Gunag…” Astrid said cautiously, he looked at her with concern, “why do I know…?”

Gunag smiled, “D’garrk, the binding of souls.” Gunag was completely elated. Thinking this wasn’t the right time to have a proper discussion over last night, she nodded and mentioned to keep walking to the tower.

Gunag got the hint and followed her for once.

Zelphar disappeared from Astrid’s and Gunag’s field of vision, they looked around briefly unable to find him. A slight panic caught Astrid, but Gunag held her hand tightly putting the panic at bay.

Entering the tower, they looked up to see a spiralling stair case that made it’s way to the top of the tower. It looked ancient, cracked grey stone, some pieces sun bleached, others had moss growing between the bricks. The smell was a mix between wet dog and mothballs.

Astrid strode up to a large chair in the centre of the tower on the bottom floor. An old goblin woman sat there, looking Astrid up and down.

“I would like to talk to the witch,” she tried to hide her anxiety, and force confidence in her voice.

“Aye, I am. What do you want?”

Giving a glance to Gunag, he nodded.

“I was brought to this world, from another, by a spell that went wrong.” Astrid said, clenching her hand around Gunag’s and the other into a ball, feeling herself begin to shake.

The goblin witch nodded, “ah, this is not for me. Follow.”

Astrid blinked a couple times as she watched the witch walk to the back wall, producing magick from her hands opening it up.

“I hate taking the stairs,” she mumbled, Astrid walked through noticing they were standing on a flight of stairs. Stepping to the edge she looked down, and regretted that action immediately.

“Oh my god…” She gasped, stepping back to the wall, “fuck that right off.” Gunag looked equally uncomfortable being so high up. They looked to be close to the very top of the tower.

The goblin just rolled her eyes, and led them up the short amount of stairs to a pair of large wooden door, with iron handles. The goblin witch waved her hands and opened the doors to a large magnificent room.

It was the most colour Astrid had ever seen, so bright, filled with varying shades of every colour she could imagine. Blankets hang from every odd place, large windows filled the room with the late afternoon sun, paints laid across the floor, and strange paintings filled the walls.

“Master,” the goblin witch spoke up, “an interesting case for you.”

A goblin with long white hair jumped from a desk filled with books, “ah is that right Harl, show me the visitors.”

The goblin witch grabbed Astrid by the hand giving it to the old witch, Gunag released Astrid as her hand touched the cold, bony things.

The witched opened her eyes, completely greyed over, smoky. Astrid felt immediately bad for the witch.

“A human?” The goblin witch’s eyes shut once more.

“Yes,” Astrid said.

“And here I thought you were all wiped out,” she cackled, “the Mutawa knows nothing.”

_Mutawa_

“It found me,” Astrid said, it brought a lot of hurt to heart to think about it.

The goblin witch quickly fell silent, “take off your clothes.”

Without question, Astrid removed her armour and clothes.

The goblin witch trailed her hands over her scars as if she could see them, “where is his mark?”

Understanding fell upon Astrid, she held onto the witch’s hand feeling herself shake, placing it over her heart.

“His mark?”

The witch hummed in thought, “soul bonded and marked, how unfortunate.”

Gunag growled, it made Astrid jump, “what does D’garrk got to do with it?”

The witch ignored him, “child you are not from this world, your ancestors are not of this world either,” a tension released itself from her she didn’t realise she was holding, “your soul is bonded to the orc, it is not something you choose. But this mark, he chose you, this is not something I can remove.” She looked genuinely sad.

“The last human who came to me had this mark,” she said quietly, “I told him that there was nothing I could do, and he jumped from my window.”

Astrid gasped, “what does it mean?” She was afraid of the answer.

“Every human to get that mark has died, I do not know what it means. I haven’t seen it in millennia, seemed to only effect humans, some believe it to be the mark of death for that reason, but I have my doubts,” her cold hands still laid at Astrid’s heart, “you also wish to return to your world but not permanently.”

Astrid looked confusingly at the witch, “I am not sure if I want to return home,” she looked to Gunag, “I am sure that I want to stay, but if I am able to visit…”

The witch nodded, “I may give you one visit, it’s all my power will allow.”

Astrid could almost hug the witch, “thank you, I just wish to say goodbye.”

“Witch!” Gunag roared.

The witch rolled her eyes beneath her lids and faced Gunag, “what?”

“The mark, what does it have to do with D’garrk?” He demanded, he was worried, scared even.

Astrid frowned and moved her hand from the witch’s grasp to hold Gunag.

The witch frowned, “the mark is that of Mutawa, what do you think?” The witch sounded annoyed.

“I do not know what it means,” Gunag felt the soft touch of his mate and felt a wash of calm come over him.

“She is bound to him.”

Silence filled the room.

Astrid barely knew how to think in that moment. Gunag didn’t either, he first felt immense anger but then sorrow, he was bound to her as she to him, but she was also forcefully bound to the person who left those scars.

Astrid felt her heart constrict, her breaths became short, “if I go home…”

“He can follow.”

“There is no magick where I’m from, how can he…?”

“I cannot answer that,” she stated. The goblin witch quickly turned and looked through multiple drawers in her desk until she found a vial of blue liquid. “Take this, drink it when you want to go home, make sure to think of the place you want to go vividly.” She handed it to Astrid, and she placed it in her pack.

“Mutawa will find you again, tell him you saw Ulessa,” she smiled smugly, “just so he knows I’m alive.”

“Thank you, Ulessa,” Astrid said sincerely.

Ulessa nodded and shooed them off, “go now.”

With Astrid’s hand in Gunag’s they made their way down the tower in complete silence, just taking in the information.

“I wish Zelphar was with us,” Astrid said sorely, it was had to have someone who was so friendly and helpful just take a 180 and completely avoid them.

“I know, we will talk to him,” Gunag sighs, “about everything.”

Astrid nodded, “also I’m sure he will be happy to know my line doesn’t come from your humans.”

Gunag hummed, “it’s nice to know your ancestors didn’t try to murder us.”

Astrid scoffed, “as if we’d be different even if they did.” She winked.

The stairs felt like they went forever, but they were relieved they didn’t have to climb them.

At the bottom, Zelphar stood against the doorway.

“Zelphar,” Astrid said sadly.

Gunag stood in front of her, “we saw the old witch, Astrid’s line doesn’t come from this world.”

Zelphar didn’t look fazed by the information, “and the mark?”

“The creature’s mark, to bind him to her.” Zelphar actually looked surprised.

“Truly?” Zelphar raised an eyebrow and Gunag nodded, “then what of the soul bond?”

“She has both, the soul bond isn’t effected.”

“Hmph,” Zelphar glared at Astrid, “there is an inn just down the way, they have a few rooms available.” He walked off quickly.

Astrid sighed defeatedly, and Gunag tightened his grip on her hand, “do not worry about him, he will get over it.”

“So you keep telling me,” Astrid could feel Gunag’s confidence with his words but she barely believed it.

The inn was nothing special, a mud hut with rooms towards the back of the establishment. Zelphar moved fluidly between the goblins, and pointed to a room.

“Yours,” then the one next to it, “mine.” Walked in and slammed the door shut, Astrid gritted her teeth, releasing her hold from Gunag, she pounded her fist on the door.

“Zelphar!” She raised her voice, so it reached him, “you can’t avoid me forever!” she groaned in frustration, “can you just talk to me?” She rested her forehead against the door. The door clicked open.

She looked to Gunag, “I’ll talk to him, can you prepare our room?” Gunag nodded, with a deep breath she stepped into the room with Zelphar closing the door behind her.

Walking through the room, she found Zelphar sitting on his bed.

“What is it?” He spat.

“I just want to work out whatever this is.” She looked desperately towards Zelphar, searching for his eyes. His bright red eyes flicked up and stared intensely into her own.

“To work out?”

“To fix this, to move on from this point.”

Astrid watched as he visibly took in a deep breath, his shoulders relaxed, and his eyes closed for a moment. He slowly opened them and looked, for once, gently at Astrid.

“I am not sure what to say, I don’t think anything you could say would render my previous opinion invalid,” his expression didn’t change, and his voice was cold and smooth, “your people are destructive, you even said yourself it would not surprise you.”

Astrid’s stomach dropped, “you can’t hold me to my entire race, when have I shown you any signs of violence?” Her voice quivered, trying to hold it together she continued, “should I hold a race against the man who tried to rape me? No, I won’t because not every one of them are like that, the actions of the few should not represent many.”

Astrid watched as Zelphar’s jaw clenched at her answer, “Mutawa talks to me.”

His admission hit Astrid like a brick to the face, “t-talks to you?” Her heart began to hammer in her chest.

“He has shown me what your people have done, how could Gunag love you when you’ve done those things.” His voice remained cool and steady.

“I-I…” Astrid was speechless, “all this time?” She whispered. Fire flared in her eyes, “all this time?! The last couple days you were talking to the creature who tried to kill me?” Her voice raised, she felt the adrenaline flow through her limbs, her fingers feeling tight, her muscles shaking.

Gunag burst through the door, looking alarmed, then seeing Zelphar. Gunag bared his teeth and growled.

Zelphar stood, Astrid pulled her hand to the side grabbing her dagger just in case. Zelphar scoffed and looked to Gunag, “you love a monster. She will betray you.”

Gunag roared, “rel guikalia pigar!” Taking large steps towards Zelphar, “mirglia!” His large green-grey hands wrap around Zelphar’s throat. Astrid tried to pull herself from her rage, to pull Gunag from his.

Straining against the rushing adrenaline, Astrid placed a hand on Gunag’s forearm, “G-Gunag,” she whispered.

He whipped his head to her, “he has betrayed us, spoken with someone who wants you dead, why should I spare him?”

Astrid flicked her eyes to Zelphar, “he isn’t worth the effort.” Gunag reluctantly released Zelphar.

“I wouldn’t be any effort,” he spat.

Astrid couldn’t bare to look at Zelphar, “leave Zelphar, we don’t need you any longer. Thank you for all you’ve done for us.” With that Astrid pulled Gunag away and to the tavern floor.

They sat at the table and a waitress came to them, “ ‘nything to get ya?”

“Two ales please,” Astrid said tiredly, barely taking notice.

“Sure thang,” with a quick bow she left and just as fast came back plonking two giant pints of ale on the table.

Pint after pint, Astrid drowned her thoughts with alcohol. Gunag was concerned but allowed to her to drink as much as she wanted. He kept up the pace but wasn’t effected by the alcohol, he had a buzz, Astrid was passing out.

He picked her up bridal style and placed her in their bed.

He sighed, he never thought he would love. He thought when he got back to the Stronghold he would just be assigned a mate to add to the population. But here he was with other-worldly creature, he chuckled. Maybe his soul knew, maybe all this time, all these years of loneliness was for this moment, these moments. He kissed his mate on the forehead and she hummed happily. He laid beside her and fell asleep quickly.

_“Astrid_ _…”_

_Whose voice is that? It felt familiar yet foreign._

_“Astrid_ _…”_

_“Yes?_ _”_

_The scene appeared to me._

_A beautiful oasis, cherry blossoms littered the green grass, a pale grey stone path led straight to a pond, filled with strange fish that glittered in the light. The air smelt of early morning dew, and the aroma of the cherry blossoms along with it. A calming aura flowed within the scene. The pale colours made it feel new and innocent._

_I followed the path to the water, the fish swam around with out a worry in the world. I felt calm, happy, inspired._

_“Astrid,_ _” this time the voice was strong, demanding, pulling me from my thoughts. I turn quickly, seeing a dark man standing tall, behind me, my heart ran fast, and a wide smile spread across my face._

_“Darling!_ _” I ran up to him wrapping my hands around his waist. I felt him stiffen underneath me, I look up to him, so much taller than I. I saw a stiff smile cross his face, almost sinister._

_“I know,_ _” He sounded distant, and cold. Pure black smoke fell from him, engulfing me, it felt like bee stings along every part of my body._

_I felt my eyes well up,_ _“I_ _…” my throat began to tight, my eyes widened, my mind blanks. My hands scratch at my throat, his face contorting, his eyes saying something else. I feel my finger nails digging into my skin, nothing can make this go away. I looked to him desperately._

_“Please,_ _” my voice no more than a whisper, scratching up my throat._

_“I gave you everything,_ _” his voice defeated,_ _“and this is how you repay me?_ _”_

_His form changed, the pain so close to making me pass out. I was scared, but not of him, no I could never be afraid of him, I was afraid of_ them _._

_“Take me home._ _” His voice echoed through the black smoke._

_I can_ _’t._

_I won_ _’t._

_“Then die._ _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Rel guikalia pigar - You motherfucker  
> Mirglia - Betrayer
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to post, I have had a whole week with family, and had trouble writing the week prior to that. But now it's done!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Astrid’s eyes flung open, gasping for breath. Her throat felt tight, as if what happened in her dream happened in the waking world.

Shaking her head, she walked from the room. To the main seating area of the tavern, Zelphar stood at the door with his sack on his back. Astrid stopped, watching him he looked back. There was something sad in his eyes, but his face didn’t convey that. Then he left.

She sighed, it was barely dawn.

Astrid wondered what they were going to do now, she sat at a table. Laying her head in her arms on the surface. Did Gunag have any ideas? Maybe she should go back for a visit. The dream flashed before her, she felt an ice cold shiver down her back as it did, going back isn’t an option. Not yet. Not with Mutawa so set on destroying humans, not with her being marked.

She sat up slowly looking to where her scar would be, placing a hand on it. She gasped, it wasn’t painful, it was sensitive, but it elicited pleasure. She remembered Gunag’s finger on it before they reached Frukeac.

Shaking her head, she moved herself back to the room where Gunag slept peacefully. She looked dreamily at him, a wicked smile crossed her face.

She laid next to him, facing the great man. She kissed his forehead, and he didn’t stir. So she placed light kisses on his temple, then towards his ear, she reached the tip of it and he began to stir. She chuckled breathily, continuing her ministrations along the outer rim of his ear, along his jaw. At this he lifted his head, and moaned softly. The sound made warmth pool in her lower abdomen, and her clit start to beg for friction. Ignoring her bodily wants, she continued.

Along his neck, then reaching his collarbone she placed a hickey and lightly nipped. He groaned. He rolled onto his back and she followed over, sitting above him. She began to move her way down his body, placing wet kisses down his hairy chest, and a playful lick of his nipple. He opened his eyes wide at the attention, cupping her cheek and placing a hand through her braided hair.

She smiled lovingly at him, and continued down, kissing his ribs, then his stomach and belly button, then made her way to his waist band. Astrid chuckled to see his member already hard, his pants tight along it made it twitches at her touch obvious.

Grabbing the waist band, Astrid pulled it over his member and pulled them off his feet. Gunag laid naked on the bed, and she couldn’t help but admire his form. She couldn’t get enough, of his green-grey skin, the light scars littered over his body, his muscular body.

Starting from his ankles, she firmly rubbed up his calf, kissing his knee, then along his inner thigh. His breath hitched and became more rugged as she got closer to his cock.

His hand reached into her hair, grabbing it softly, encouraging her to do something. A long lick from the underneath to the tip, feeling the bumps along the way, made him gasp and grab harder on to her hair.

Astrid chuckled lowly, “good morning.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, but no words left his mouth as she took his tip between her lips. Running her tongue around his knob, making him moan at the touch of something wet, and hot. Breathing through her nose, she lowered a couple inches, stretching her mouth to accommodate him. She moves back up, then back down, each time going lower, trying to reach his base. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock pumping in time with her mouth, the other on his testicles. Softly caressing his balls as she took his cock. She finally was able to push through and reach her lips to his base.

He roared, she sat there for as long as possible. Before lifting and puffing, a wide, victorious smile cross her face. Once she composed herself, she began to pump with vigour. Her tongue swirling around his member, trying to make him come undone.

“W-Wai…” He breathed out, Astrid stopped immediately half way up his cock, cheeks sucked in, the tip of her tongue against him, taking a deep breath he continued, “if you keep going like this I’m going to cum.”

She removed him from her mouth, “tell me right before.”

“But you-”

Astrid wrapped her mouth around him again and he couldn’t think. She was pumping fast.

“As-Astrid,” he moaned, “I’m…”

She released him, watching his engorged member twitch, his darkened knob bobbing with each twitch. Gunag watched her wide eyed, as he took deep breaths. He was too close but it had calmed down.

With the lack of twitching, Astrid continued with her assault. This repeated two more times, until Gunag couldn’t take it anymore, the moment he was close, he held her head in place.

“Jo!” He screamed, Astrid’s eyes moved to his face. He couldn’t help but look right back at her while he came into her mouth. He felt her lap up his cum and the tightness of her tongue as she swallowed. Lifting off after the major load, she pushed her fist up to the tip wanting every last drop, which she licked up. He released her head from his grasp.

“Gui,” he said breathlessly, “you are beautiful.”

Astrid smiled softly, jaw aching from the workout.

She laid by him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Pressing her body close and rubbing his nose into the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent.

“I’m scared,” he whispered, “the witch she talked about the mark as if it will interfere with your soul, with our bond.”

“Gunag,” Astrid whispered, she didn’t know what to say. What could she say, she didn’t know what the mark meant, the dream was concerning to say the least, but it was a dream.

“It is a sacred bond,” his tusks scraped along her neck, “if it is defiled…”

“I know.” Astrid truly did, the rage bubbling within Gunag as the feeling reached her.

Gunag moved his head from her neck and moved to look in her eyes, “I wish to go back to the stronghold.”

Astrid felt the apprehensiveness coming from Gunag, yet a longing, “what’s there?” She mindlessly played with his ponytail hanging over her.

“I want to get us confirmed,” Astrid felt her heart flip, she smiled, “by my law.” He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her own.

“How long would it take to get there?”

Thinking for a moment he thought calculated the distance, “I would say no more than a night’s walk. It’s slightly north west of here, most northern part of the land.”

A large knock was heard through out their room. Jumping from the bed, Astrid moved from Gunag’s embrace and reached for the door. Gunag sat up from the bed, placing a shirt over his naked half.

The first Goblin witch, Astrid seemed to be unable to recall her name, from the previous day looked up to Astrid, “the master wanted you to have this,” she handed a silver necklace with a small black jewel hanging from the chain.

“Oh,” Astrid frowned at the unusual gift, “why?” She quickly placed her hands over her mouth, realising how rude it sounds.

The goblin witch chuckled, “it will help in your travels, the master asked me to enchant it for you.”

Astrid reached out and gently took it from the goblin’s open hand, “what does it do?”

The goblin grins widely, “put it on and I will show you.” Astrid raised an eyebrow but placed around her neck. “Can you understand me?”

Astrid frowned, “of course.” Gunag strode up behind Astrid and the goblin’s grin stayed on her face, searching Astrid’s face and then Gunag’s.

“It translates,” he stated. Astrid watched his lips, it didn’t meet up with what was said. As if his voice found different words from his mouth.

“It does,” the goblin witch grinned triumphantly.

Astrid smiled gently, “thank you.” She leaned down and hugged the witch and she accepted it greedily. A light blush fell upon the goblin witch’s face and turned and left the establishment.

“My little warrior,” Gunag said and placed his lips against her forehead.

Gunag buckled his armour against his body, and Astrid followed suit. They hid away their belongings inside a cupboard in their room and set out into the town.

Gunag led Astrid through the busy roads, ducking in and out into shops. From the butchers and to the fruit and vegetables stands, to the smithy to make sure his great sword was sharp enough, which the smithy gave it a one over and gave it back quickly saying it was fine. He also bought a standard one handed sword for Astrid.

Astrid looked it over, it was a lot larger and a lot heavier than her dagger.

“It’s better for fighting, my little warrior.” Gunag said gently.

Astrid held it in her hand, it’s going to take practise to get used to the extra weight and swing. Gunag quickly showed her the correct grip and ways to swing the sword. She picked it up easily enough and nodded. Gunag smiled wide, proud of her and continued with their shopping. Astrid placed the sword on the other side of hip from her dagger.

Soon enough they had a large, woven basket full of food and certain supplies for the trip. They arrived back at the tavern hungry and craving an ale.

The tavern was beginning to fill and the atmosphere was becoming rowdy. Shouting, cheering, and loud laughter coming from all corners. Goblins filled the space, with a littering of other species.

Zelphar stuck to her mind through out it all, her table was silent. Gunag sipping slowly at his ale, Astrid doing the same. Zelphar this morning concerned her, the way he looked at her as he left. She felt sorrow and hopelessness.

Gunag’s hand moved to her own, he looked at her with understanding.

“I saw Zelphar this morning before I woke you up,” Astrid said softly, leaning to Gunag’s touch. She felt him stiffen at the words. She stayed quiet, feeling her world quieten as Gunag thought her words over.

“Did he say anything?” Gunag said gruffly.

“No,” she said thoughtfully, “he just looked at me and left.”

Gunag seemed to have pulled something from his pockets, placing it into Astrid’s hand.

She opened the crumpled paper, within laid writing she still couldn’t read off by heart.

“It was written by Zelphar,” there was a sadness to his voice, “he said he couldn’t stand to be around a murderer, that Mutawa knows what humans are really like,” he almost spat, “that’s the gist of it.”

Astrid frowned, how could he believe Mutawa? How did Mutawa contact Zelphar?

Three days passed by, gathering things they needed for the journey and planning the route to main Orcish Stronghold.

The first day of travel arrived, Astrid woke up in Gunag’s arms just in time for dawn. She stretched her back and slowly limped off the bed. Placing on her brown pants and cream blouse, she reached for Gunag. Running her hands down his thick-skinned arms.

“Gunag,” she called gently. He began to stir, slowly sitting up and looking sleepily at her, “time to get up.” He nodded slowly, she smiled at his tired appearance. His long black hair sticking out in multiple directions, his mouth slightly agape and the bags under his eyes.

Finally, they dressed themselves and packed all their belongings.

They emerged from the tavern just as the sunset began to fade off into daylight. Astrid inhaled the morning air, it reminded her of camping, the smell of night lingering in the sunlight.

With Gunag leading the way, they exited the city.

During the few days of their stay, Astrid was surprised that she didn’t have any other strange dreams. The one she had the first night of their stay was heavily faded, but certain things stuck out. The colours of the cherry blossoms, and the feeling of a horrible death. Her hand gently rubbed her throat remembering the feeling. Frowning, she tried to remove her thoughts to something more present.

Walking along the Trader Roads, proved to be easier than first thought. Gunag suggested taking the shortcut through the Wren Forest, which would place them at the Refilen city, Gunag explained that Refilen where the horned creatures, with hooves. The description reminded Astrid of satyrs. But since that path required them to move through unpathed territory, Astrid felt concerned about the chance of getting lost. Gunag grumbled but eventually agreed to follow the Trader Roads.

Travelling now seemed to feel like a blur, never really paying too much attention to things. Lost in thoughts about nothing in particular. Conversation was never dull, but nothing important was ever said. It was casual conversation about everything and anything. Before long, the time to set up camp came.

Gunag prepared to light a fire and Astrid set out to find kindling and larger pieces of wood to light up. She came back to see him working on lighting the fire with a bow drill. She placed the kindling in the dry dirt beside Gunag, he smiled appreciatively. She pulled the bedrolls from her pack and placed them on the ground.

Also pulling out some jerky of meat she couldn’t remember the name of. She ate a couple pieces to satisfy the slight ache in her stomach. The smell of smoke filled her senses and looked to see the fire finally taking to the kindling.

A crow perched itself quietly right by Astrid, it eyed her curiously and cawed loudly. Making Astrid jump and place a hand over her heart. Gunag chuckled and walked over to the crow.

“Thank you,” he grabbed the roll of paper from its leg, that Astrid hadn’t noticed, and gave it a copper coin.

Opening the letter, Gunag’s nose flared and his skin seemed to pale. She felt the anxiety within him, the distress.

“Gunag?” She called to him for an answer.

“My father knows we are coming.” He grunted.

“You don’t get along with him?” Astrid questioned, he had never spoken of his family before.

“We normally do, but with you,” he looked to her sadly, “I’m not sure what he will say.”

Astrid gave a small smile, “I’m sure it will be okay.” They sat by the fire and the crow left once realising that there was to be no reply, “we are going there for us.” He looked worryingly at her.

The next morning, Astrid and Gunag got up earlier. It was still dark, Astrid assumed it couldn’t be past 3am. They quickly packed up all their gear and continued down the Traders Road.

They past a few small villages, thought it wasn’t worth the time to stop and check them out thoroughly, to Astrid’s disappointment.

This day was just like the last, and so was the day after. It was a blur, as if Astrid wasn’t really in her body during that time. The hours were forgotten as soon as her attention had turned back to the present. The memory of the distance they travelled, practically a blank spot in her memory.

In the middle of one of these moments, Gunag spoke up, but it sounded like a bunch of mumblings. His voice wasn’t carrying to her ears, she looked lazily towards him. Her eyes half-lidded, her pupils unfocused. Panic threatened to settle in, but her body wouldn’t react.

She watched as Gunag’s face scrunched up into a frown, his words leaving his mouth but unable to reach her ears. She felt like she was underwater. Her vision began to blur, her limps felt numb. Her thoughts lazily moved to the next, everything fell into slow motion. She felt her knees buckle underneath her, it was agonisingly slow. Astrid felt if she had any control she would have been able to pull her arms out before her face hit the ground.

She felt her body sway just the smallest amount and then watched as the ground moved closer to her face. Turning her head to the side, she saw Gunag rushing to her side and felt the slight pressure of her face hitting against the dirt. Her loose brown hair flowed over her face, she wondered when the braids fell out from it.

Her eyes slowly closed, and she felt her consciousness fade from the present. She could only see the dark, pervasive void in front of her.

“So, you’ve come back.” A dark, old voice filled the void.

“Yes.”

Gunag?

“And this creature smells of you,” Astrid heard a huff come from one of the men talking, “you have mated with it?”

“Yes.” Gunag’s voice was strained. Astrid felt her heart beat hard and her stomach twist at the realisation of Gunag’s ache.

Gasps were heard from every other direction, who else was around her?

“You understand what it is?” A deep feminine voice was heard.

“Yes.”

“Why take such a mate, my son?” The dark voice rang out.

“D’garrk has recognised us.” Gunag’s voice had a ring of annoyance, yet he kept it steady.

The silence of the room felt, suddenly, extremely uncomfortable. Not a noise was present from any one in the room. The people who gasped seemed to have stopped breathing, Gunag wasn’t making any subtle sounds either.

A soft hand suddenly grazed over the mark on her chest.

A gasp of breath entered Astrid’s lungs and she awoke from unconsciousness, startling the elf beside her. Her eyes wide, her breaths shallow and fast. She stood off the bed and placed her feet on the cold stone surface. Her body was sore all over, she stumbled to the ground, and struggled to get up. The coldness of the floor was felt on her entire body, just noticing her own nakedness. A loin cloth was the only thing on her.

Still, she found the strength to get up off the ground. She reached the edge of the room, where a door hung from.

She pushed through with all her might, finding the door difficult to open. She eventually pushed through and found herself in a corridor. Her balance failed her, and she stumbled into the wall. Using it as a stabiliser, she pushed herself along it. She felt drunk.

“Gunag…” Her voice came out raspy and strained, barely a whisper. Astrid stopped after five limp steps, feeling out of breath. She cursed her entire body, unable to understand why it has refused to work. She couldn’t feel him either. Panic rose from her stomach and fingers.

“Gunag…” She looked down the corridor. Exhaustion hit her like a brick wall, and felt her knees begin to shake. Once more, her body fell into the hard surface. Unconsciousness took her immediately, this time there were no voices in the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF   
> I'm so sorry this took forever to update, but here it is!   
> I have been busy with university starting back up and being away so often, but FINALLY Ch9 is done.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_“Darling,_ _” the same sickly, sweet voice left my lips. I looked behind me and saw the same tall, dark man standing in a yellowed field. A cool breeze rustled through my light dress, I hold on to my straw hat and smiled widely._

_I heard a light chuckle leave his lips,_ _“do you like it?_ _” His aura was gentle, soft and caring. Through his blackened eyes laid his heart. I could feel it pounding through my chest._

_“Of course!_ _” I laugh and spin in the grass, falling gracefully to sit on it. It felt soft. I placed my hand on my chest with a frown. I felt his cold hands grasp on to my shoulder, with a quick change of expression, the happy smile formed._

_This wasn_ _’t right._

_This isn_ _’t me._

_I felt the corners of my mouth falter, and the rest of my face followed. The peaceful scene changed to something dark. The void, all that resides within was myself and the dark man with black eyes._

_“It wasn_ _’t to your tastes then?_ _” He looked away, as if disappointed._

_My hand clutched at the fabric above my mark,_ _“no,_ _” I said quickly,_ _“no,_ _” I repeated softly. A wanting laid deep within me, one I couldn_ _’t quite find the right words for. But I didn_ _’t need to think of the words._

_“I want to go home._ _” The words fell from my mouth, my eyes widened and placed my hands to my mouth. The truth of them stung._

_“You aren_ _’t allowed._ _” He growled,_ _“you will die by their hands._ _”_

_I felt my bottom lip tremble, the words I had refused to say edging towards the end of my tongue. I should be grateful, ecstatic at the life I have here._

_“Better there than here,_ _” the mood changed so quickly it caught me by surprise. The darkness of my words, the feeling of utter hatred dripping from my lips._

_“I won_ _’t allow it._ _” His voice calm, but his aura dangerous._

_I closed my eyes and turned from him, walking through the void._

Astrid once more woke with a start. Her body felt so much better than the last time she awoke. Her limbs obeyed, and she didn’t feel drunk.

Her eyes observed the room she was in, she was alone and smelt a mixture of burning herbs. Shaking her head, trying to rid the sleepy feeling from her eyes, she stood from her bed. Feeling the light canvas tunic she was wearing.

Wearily, she made her way to a door, trying to pull on it then push it, the door wouldn’t budge. Panic rose in her stomach; the door was locked. She got more frantic and tried the door multiple times, each time getting more aggressive. Releasing it from her grip, she kicked it with her barefoot.

“Hello!” She yelled, “somebody!”

Astrid heard a click, with a gasp, she moved a couple steps from the door. Her heart pounding. The door slowly creaked open. The elf woman from the last time she woke up raised an eyebrow at Astrid.

“Human.” She spat. The elf was clearly a high elf, with her golden, pointy features and her undeniable beauty and grace.

Astrid’s hands flung to her ears, her eyes wide, “where am I?”

“The Orc Stronghold.”

“And Gunag?” Her hands dropped and crossed against her chest. Her heart still pounding loud in her ears.

“He is in meetings with the Elder,” the elf pushed her way into the room, pushing Astrid back onto the bed, “you are doing much better. You are stronger than you look.” She turned in her cream, cotton dress away from Astrid and to a table full of certain herbs. Grabbing the pestle and mortar and grinding some yellow herb, green herb and a squeeze of a fruit Astrid didn’t recognise.

The elf sat beside Astrid, “please remove your tunic. “

“You can’t do anything about it, the gobl-”

“The goblin witch doesn’t know everything. Remove it.”

Astrid frowned and reluctantly removed the tunic, she winced at the sight of the mark along her chest. It had expanded ever so slightly, looking like it’s trying to consume her breasts and reached further up her chest.

“Jesus,” she said under her breath.

The elf raised an eyebrow at her, “my name is Helia, mate to Tygala,” Astrid just nodded, “she’s Gunag’s sister.” Astrid realised that Gunag had never mentioned anything about his family, not that she thought to ask.

“Oh, well nice to meet you Helia, I’m Astrid,” a light blush crossed her face as Helia moved to rub the cream substance along the mark, and flinched slightly at the touch of her cold hands, “I’m sorry for when I woke up last time.”

Helia nodded, “it is fine, I knew you were confused.”

“How long have I been out?”

“3 nights.”

“Oh.”

Silence came over them as Helia finished spreading the cream over the mark, with a small frown crossing her features, “I heard you are soul bonded with Gunag.”

Astrid smiled at the memory, “yeah, that’s right.”

“It’s unusual. The Elder will want to speak with you today. I will tell him you are awake.”

With a quick turn, she quickly left the room. Astrid grabbed the tunic and pulled it over her body.

Within the minute, her door was slammed open.

Astrid gasped, the form in front of her registered. Gunag stood in front of her. She rose from the bed, walking slowly towards his puffing form. A soft hand landed on her cheek and he sighed into it. Something within her swelled at the action, a immediate sense of calm and home spread throughout her. Her mark twinged in the smallest way.

“Gunag,” she whispered.

“Astrid,” he replied, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“Helia told me you were with the Elder.”

He huffed, he then looked incredibly tired. Dark bags droop from his eyes, his skin looked greyer than normal, his hair was dishevelled, his eyes blood shot, his form shaky.

Astrid pulled him from the door way and pulled him to the bed. They leaned into each other, she could feel him at last, and he could feel her.

“What does he want?”

“Proof,” Gunag stated. Astrid could feel the frustration and annoyance leaking from him.

“How can you give proof of this?” Astrid knitted her eyebrows together.

Astrid heard the slaps of feet hitting the stone flooring, she looked up to see Helia round the corner into the room, holding a bunch of clothing items.

“Get dressed, the Elder wants to see you.” A stiffness came over Gunag, Astrid didn’t need to bond to notice that.

Astrid quickly stood up from Gunag and placed on a casual looking dress that reached the floor, it was cream in colour, with red patterned stitching over the chest. Then wrapping a belt around her waist pulled it in. Placing the flats given to her. Gunag stood also, and with their hands wound together, they followed Helia out of the room.

A short walk through a massive building Astrid found herself awed by the centre of the building, an outdoor area with a large fire pit that was taller than Gunag. It was circled by the building. Circling around, there were groups of orcs talking quietly amongst themselves. They all had facepaint smeared across in one way or another, many had decorative pieces on their tusks, hair braided, dreaded and decorated, piercings littered around faces in various spots. Gunag looked plain in comparison.

A large chair made from a beautiful oak looking wood, decorated with chains, gold and bones. It was intimidating, but Astrid tried to keep that within her. Standing proudly beside Gunag. On the chair sat one of the largest orcs in the area, he looked bored. A large orc woman stood beside him. Astrid had the urge to cling to Gunag further but rejected it. His hand tightened on hers, reassuring.

Taking a deep breath, she looked directly towards the Elder, keeping her face a still as possible.

“Father,” Gunag greeted stiffly. Astrid’s eyes widened, and briefly moved her eyes towards Gunag, “this is Astrid.”

The Elder looked between the two of them, “Astrid, I am L’Gat. But you will address me as Elder.”

Astrid gave a short nod.

“Good, now we have heard that you are a human? Is that correct?”

“Yes Elder,” she said quietly.

“What? Speak up girl.”

“Yes, I am, Elder.” She said louder. The Elder smiled.

“Tell me of your bond to my son.”

Astrid’s face flared up, it felt incredibly personal and invasive, “it’s hard to explain, we can feel each other, the thoughts and emotions,” she stopped to take a deep breath, “I feel whole.”

An elderly orc laughed loudly startling Astrid, “what a story girl!” Astrid looked at him, shock written on her face.

“You have something to say Ugurt?” The Elder almost spat.

“You cannot believe it L’Gat!” There was a murmur between the others around watching the interaction, “you have heard the stories of the humans, have you not? They are master tricksters, cunning, conniving, deceivers!”

“I have heard them the same as you,” the Elder replied calmly, “my son has assured me she is not like those in the stories…”

“BAH!” Ugurt shook his head at the Elder, “he is infatuated, he is fraternising with the enemy.”

A growl left Gunag’s chest, Astrid quickly looked to him and squeezed his hand in response. He looked down to her and took a breath.

“The outcast comes home with a demon,” he spat. An anger rose in Astrid’s chest, it came from nowhere.

“That’s enough Ugurt.” The Elder said strongly. The murmuring also died down ready to listen to the Elder. He looked to Astrid as if she should respond.

“I-uh- I am not from the stories. I am not what the stories portray,” finally she felt her voice, “would you base an individual by the stories people have told of their kind? If you were the bad guys in the stories, would you expect people to treat you like you are treating me? I know I am an anomaly, I know you haven’t seen my kind in millennia…

“I know I bare the mark,” Astrid’s free hand moved to her heart, a lump caught in her throat. Her eyes trailed over the dirt below her feet, with straggles of yellowed grass. The flicker of the fire could be felt behind her.

“My son,” The Elder started, “I have seen enough. To take a human as your mate, it’s unnatural. The offering you brought will clear of your previous charges, but this. I cannot allow. You will be exiled from the Stronghold, along with your mate. You will bare that mark against your face, your mate will be executed as is the will of our ancestors.”

A gasp was heard from the groups of people, and the woman next to the Elder was finding it difficult to hold her face straight. A shaky hand moved to her mouth.

Gunag gritted his teeth, “then you leave me no choice father.” Silence fell over the people, Gunag released his hand from Astrid’s and stepped towards the Elder, “I challenge you to The Trial.” The woman next to the Elder could no longer hide her emotions, she fell to her knees, eyes wide, tears dropping silently down her cheeks. The gasps and murmurs started up louder this time, some people yelling out obscenities and refusing what Gunag had said.

The Elder raised his hand, silence fell over the area once more.

“So be it. By dawn, the Trial will start.” The Elder looked sad standing from his chair and walking away from the people.

Gunag turned to Astrid, grasped her hand and led her away from everyone and towards a different part of the building than where she was staying.

He burst into a room and slammed the door behind Astrid. She jumped at the loud noise. She watched him pace, his chest rising and falling fast, his nose flared, and his eyes wide.

“Gunag,” she said softly, coming to Gunag and placing a hand on his arm. He halted his movements, and looked into her eyes. His features softened, but she could feel the sadness from him.

“What are you doing?” It was a question of curiosity.

“The Trial,” he stated, “it’s a fight to the death for the position of Elder.”

Astrid’s breath hitched, and fear set into her. Dying herself never left fear within her, but seeing someone she has come to love, someone who has become bonded with her so deeply, to succumb to death placed a fear within her she never knew she had.

“You can do that?” Her voice was shaky, not bothering to hide her emotions from him.

“Yes, my father did it to my grandfather.”

 _A family tradition_ , Astrid thought.

“I never thought I would be the one to do so, I thought it to be Jule,” Gunag closed his eyes tightly shut.

Astrid grabbed his waist and tried to pull him in for a hug.

“Come,” she said softly, pulling away and leading him to the bed before them, “I won’t lie,” they sat on the bed together, “I am afraid.”

“He was going to kill you,” Gunag looked at Astrid sadly.

“I know, but that doesn’t scare me. I’ve kind have come to terms with it a bit,” looking unconsciously towards her heart before looking back to Gunag, “but the thought of losing you scares me more. So much more.”

They laid together on the small bed, she snuggled into Gunag’s chest and he held her close.

“Are you really okay with killing him?” Astrid asked.

“I am not sure, but I have no choice. If you are to die, I will die alongside you.”

“What did you do last time?”

He stiffened at the question for a moment, “I got drunk one night and killed a neighbouring Stronghold’s warrior. It’s against our laws to kill an orc outside of our own Stronghold unless they declare war. I was punished, in a form of a fee. I had to leave the Stronghold until I gathered the amount. My last job was the one where I found you. It was the last pieces of gold I needed.”

“How long were you out of the Stronghold?”

“Four years.” He nuzzled into Astrid’s hair.

He hummed low in his chest, the vibration was comfortable, and Astrid found her eyes beginning to slowly close.

Astrid woke up with a start, Gunag had left already. She bounced from the bed, and ran out the door. She could feel Gunag close by, following the feeling, she found herself back to the centre of the building with the bonfire, which was no longer there. Gunag looked to her wide-eyed, she cringed, he didn’t want her to see him fighting like this.

He stood in the middle of the circle, his father standing in front of his throne. An elderly woman was singing a traditional song, that the translator necklace couldn’t pick up on. She was swinging a metallic pot on a string that held incense and circling the Elder and then Gunag. Gunag focused his attention on his father.

His father was dressed up in shiny steel armour, a head piece that spoke of power and conquest. Feathers, bones, and metal entwined within each other. He had a shield and a long sword, Gunag would have to be on the defence, his father is going to be faster. But with his broad sword, one well placed strike would mean the end of his father.

It broke Astrid’s heart, that Gunag could be the one to kill his father, she remembered the day her father died she was too young to understand the meaning behind everything, but as she grew she realised the loss, it did sting, and she was able to mourn properly. Then her mother died just after she moved out, apparently a suicide. Astrid couldn’t believe her ears when the police came to her door. Astrid shook herself from her past and looked at Gunag, grounding herself. She had to be here for him.

A horn was heard from a distance, signalling the start of the Trial. Astrid’s heart pounded, assumingly like Gunag’s. She watched as his eyes glazed over and his breathing became deep and even. He was keeping himself here and focused.

The men circled each other, suddenly a growl emanated from the Elder and he attempted to strike Gunag. Gunag avoided it easily enough and went to counter his father. Astrid could notice the size difference between them as they fought. His father was at least an extra foot taller than Gunag. His father blocked the strike from Gunag with his shield, Astrid gasped when a piece of the shield had dislodged itself from the force.

The Elder moved rigidly, where as Gunag flowed. Astrid had never seen Gunag fight properly She couldn’t help but be hypnotised by his movement. She felt a sense of confidence and watched as Gunag blocked another attack with his sword. She noticed the snarl forming on the Elder’s lips and Gunag continued to keep his cool.

The clanging of metal rung through the silent arena. The others watched in silence just as Astrid did. Gunag swiftly avoided or blocked any incoming attack, he seemed to either want to tire out his father or he was looking for the perfect moment to strike.

His father didn’t seem to let up, or let on he was losing any energy. Gunag focused on the sword for a moment and didn’t see the shield smash towards his face. Astrid gasped, as Gunag stumbled backwards. His father continued to keep up his attacks, Gunag struggling but able to keep up with his father’s constant assault.

Gunag was able to find his footing, his nose bleeding and a dark mark was left on his cheek. His father then struck him in the exposed piece of flesh in his left arm. He groaned out in pain. Astrid kept in her own but couldn’t withhold a wince, she grasped her arm feeling the pain almost equally.

Gunag’s pupils broadened and found the strength to continue the fight. The sword through his arm luckily didn’t cause his arm to be unusable. Adrenaline now coursed through his veins. He found a spot and began his attack on his father. His father looked worried for a moment before composing his face not to let on too much to his opponent.

Gunag swiped this way and that, his father backed up until he found it impossible, he continued to block with his shield trying to find a way out of this slaughter. Gunag couldn’t allow him that chance and ended up getting a good gash long the Elder’s into his thigh. But not deep enough to put him out of the Trial.

The Elder continued to stand, not giving into the pain. Gunag bashed the shield out of his father’s hand and his father was able to get out of his position by sacrificing it. Holding his long sword with both hands he was able to move swiftly avoiding the broad sword, Gunag watched him intently trying to predict his movements, just as his father was. Astrid could see there was a similar pattern to how the both of them fought. It was teacher and student.

But Gunag found a moment, and cut deep into the exposed flesh by his father’s waist. The Elder looked down at the wound and smiled up at his son. Astrid found her cheeks wet, and Gunag’s father fell to his knees. Gunag dropped his sword and brought out a dagger. With Astrid’s eyes wide, she saw the glitter of green, that was her dagger. The dagger Gunag gave her, with his confession.

She watched Gunag as he leaned his head into his father’s ear and whispered something into it. He held onto the dagger tightly and brought it across his father’s neck.

A wail was heard, Astrid knew it was Gunag’s mother. She looked to the ground, unwilling to see the scene before her.

Heavy steps were heard coming towards her, she looked up and saw the bloody body of the man she loved. He had tears coming from his own eyes. He knelt on one knee, held out the dagger, and bent his head below it. Offering it out to Astrid. Astrid looked at it for a moment, the dagger that was represented Gunag’s love now covered in his father’s blood, the dagger that took the life. Astrid stood stunned, but shakily reached for the dagger. She held it in her hand proudly.

With the weight removed from his hands, he lifted his head and stood. Turning his back on her, he moved to the throne. Caressing the wood. The elderly woman came to him and whispered something to him, and he nodded. Not saying a word. The woman came to Astrid and grabbed her by the empty hand.

The moment Astrid left the circle, she heard the wails and cries coming from every moment.

“It is time for mourning,” the old woman said with a soft, raspy voice, “once the mourning is over the Elder will come for you.”

Words couldn’t form in her mouth, the dagger felt hot in her hand.

“He gave me the dagger,” she started.

The woman huffed, “yes, you are to be the Elder’s mate.”

Astrid frowned, “I’m not?”

“Not by our laws, you and he must go through many trials.”

Astrid’s thoughts drifted to her mark, “how long will that take?”

The woman refused to answer after that moment, she practically threw Astrid into a room and locked the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! 
> 
> I was having a lot of trouble writing this chapter along with doing university assignments!
> 
> But I hope you enjoy!

A restless sleep plagued Astrid. Though no dreams nor nightmares made its way into that restlessness. The mourning of the entire Stronghold was unbearable. The wails went on all through out the night.

The sun peaked over the horizon as Astrid watched it from the only window in the room. Too small to crawl through but large enough to enjoy the view. She looked to the dagger that gave the killing blow to her soul mate’s father, the blood now dried onto the blade. The words written by Gunag probably stained with the blood, without a way to completely remove it from the amateur engraving.

Astrid felt like a prisoner, her meals were given to her three times a day, and the servant who sent it in, barely looked at her and locked the door every single time. She had used her phone for entertainment more than she would have liked, the battery going closer and closer to the dead status. Music was the most important piece of that entertainment, the rhythm would help the time pass so much easier than having to sit in the constant, eerie silence or listen to the screeching wails.

The only other time interaction occurred was when the Elven woman, Helia, would come in and place the paste on to the ever-spreading mark on Astrid’s chest, every day the bags under her eyes became heavier and darker, every day her sighs would last longer as the mark continued to grow.

A week passed, and Astrid had had enough. Her mark was growing, the dreams had stopped but that didn’t stop her pacing the room. Anxiously, she waited for Gunag to come through the room. Surely, he could feel her anxieties.

Astrid could barely feel him, it was dulled, as if he was purposefully trying to distance himself from her and their bond. It was concerning, was he trying to hide something from her.

Helia came into the room on schedule, and with impulse Astrid ran. She ran towards the lingering feeling of Gunag, she burst into a room. His eyes widened as she stood breathing heavy, she felt light-headed.

Something burst, and she fell unconscious.

_“It has been a while,_ _” a dark voice filled the void._

_A drop of light entered the void and with a rippling effect, a scene rose before me. A cave full of gems, the floor soft dirt, I could bounce off it._

_“Too long,_ _” I turn my head to the tall figure and gave him a smile. For a second my smile falters._

_“What is wrong my love?_ _”_

_I chuckle lightly and shake my head,_ _“it_ _’s nothing dear, I just-_ _” I placed a hand on my chest and could feel the tenderness of the mark, following it from my heart to my shoulder, along my clavicle to my jaw. My hand fell._

_The scent that reminded me of home came over me, the dark figure closed in on me. Filling me with warmth and love._

_“Pay it no mind,_ _” a soft hand lands on my chin, and pulls it up so I would look at his face. He leant down and placed a kiss on my lips. So soft and tender, my breath hitched and warmth flowed through me._

_I sighed out in happy relief and pulled back. I felt myself cursing in my head, the confliction causing me a great deal of pain, yet I could not understand._

With a great deal of pain, Astrid shot up and leapt from the bed. A figure stood by her, a dark skinned arm holding her still.

“I wouldn’t suggest that.” A gravelly voice spoke softly. As if his throat was closing on him.

Astrid rubbed her eyes and looked at the man who grabbed her. Her voice caught in her throat when she saw the sickly figure of Zelphar.

Conflicting emotions crossed her face, from anger, to sadness, to concern, to relief. Astrid settled with concern.

Zelphar’s skeletal hand removed itself from her arm and she leapt up, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him in for a hug.

“Zelphar,” she whispered, “you-”

“The others are also here,” he chuckled softly, “they are not quite as happy to see me, though I did not expect your reaction to be so,” he paused, “welcoming.”

Astrid pulled back, his eyes were no longer the bright red that she remembered, his skin took on a ashy texture, his cheeks were hollowed, and his eyes were cursed with bags. His robes were tattered, no longer the put together dark elf Astrid remembered.

“Is everything okay?” Astrid asked with a sincerity that made Zelphar’s throat tighten, and his lip tremble just the slightest.

“Things have been better,” his hands clenched on his sides, “I’m sorry about everything, Mutawa has been plaguing me with dreams and visions. It taken everything I have to have control over it.”

He looked to the door, Astrid followed his gaze and found a sullen looking Aias.

“Hey Aias,” Astrid said softly, the bright red eyes on the dark elf nodded in response. Aias sighed and turned away and walked away from the door.

Astrid looked back to Zelphar, “have you talked to Gunag?”

A pain flashed quickly across his face, “he understands that I am- was- not myself, but we talked through everything.”

“E-everything?” Astrid unconsciously looked towards her chest and back to Zelphar.

“Would you mind?” He mentioned towards the mark.

Astrid stood away and closed the door, “yeah, I would like your opinion, it hasn’t stopped spreading.”

She removed her tunic, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, but shook the shame from her mind. Zelphar extended his bony fingers towards the mark and lightly followed the edge across her chest. It was sensitive, but felt more like a tickling sensation rather than the usual stabbing pain that Helia would normally cause.

“High elves,” Zelphar muttered. Astrid smiled and chuckled shortly, he looked up and smiled back. It was genuine and bright, it was a strange contrast to his ashy look.

“I get the dreams also,” Astrid stated, Zelphar halted and kept his eyes still on the edge of the mark.

“What are they about?” She could feel the familiar warmth of his healing magic caressing over the mark.

“They started off bad, nightmares, I would die in each one, suffocation and burning mainly. But lately the dreams haven’t been necessarily bad, but they aren’t good. I always feel trapped in some way.”

Zelphar nodded silently, “from her view?”

Astrid nodded, “yeah, how’d you know?”

“I watch from the outside, Mutawa makes sure that I die in each one even when I’m not who he is attacking.”

Zelphar removed his hand from her chest, “it probably won’t do anything, but it’s worth a shot,” Astrid grabbed the tunic and placed around her form and Zelphar held a soft look in his eyes, “your hair came undone.”

“Huh?” Astrid reached for her hair, “uh, yeah. It lasted ages.”

“Would you like another?”

Astrid flushed, “no, it’s okay. Thank you though.”

Zelphar smiled, “that is okay, anyways,” he looked up to Astrid, “Gunag called the others here, we are going to travel to Mutawa himself. He has shown me more than he should have. I believe he was under the impression I was completely under his control. I know where he resides.”

Astrid walked to the door, with Zelphar close behind, she could see the dark hair that belonged to Aias and the high-pitched voice of Manny was getting louder.

“So Zelphy knows ay?” Manny asked.

“Yes,” Aias was being short with the goblin. Aias looked into her peripherals and saw Astrid stride up, moving to allow Astrid into the conversation.

“Hey Manny,” Astrid smiled to the goblin.

Manny grazed her eyes over Astrid, “’ey Astrid, lookin’ like shit.”

Astrid gave short chuckled and look towards her feet, “yeah, well,” she glanced to Zelphar, “I’ve been better.”

“Do not worry, Zelphar has told us what has happened,” Taanyth stood tall and proud at the other end, Astrid was surprised she hadn’t noticed the beautiful, golden elf, “such a shame.”

Astrid noticed a movement in the corner of her eye and watched as Aias roll her eyes, and sly smirk cross her face at the pout Taanyth delivered in response.

Astrid raised an eyebrow questioning Aias, her smile widened, and she shook her head.

Taanyth cleared her throat, “I believe you are to meet Mhail and Kamras.” Taanyth stepped aside and brought the dwarves into the now crowded hall.

This was the first time Astrid had a truly good look at the dwarves. The last time she saw them was when she fell into this world and even then they left in a hurry.

“Kamras,” a light voice came from the dwarf with lighter hair, and many more braids in her beard decorated with beads. A stubby hand shot out, Astrid took it lightly. But Kamras’s gripped her tightly shaking aggressively, it caught Astrid off guard and she stumbled a little.

“Astrid,” Astrid’s hand was released from Kamras’s vice-like grip, she looked up to Mhail.

He simply nodded towards her, “Mhail.” Astrid nodded back and smiled.

“It’s really great to see everyone, truly. But you didn’t have to come here for me.”

Mhail began to heartily laugh, and Kamras elbowed him harshly in the side.

“Don’t mind him,” Kamras looked slyly away, “Gunag has offered a lot of loot if we can take down the bloke who placed the mark.”

“You think you can take down Mutawa?” Astrid asked.

“Yes,” Taanyth spoke up, “with information Zelphar provided, we know where this Mutawa resides.”

“Then we stick ‘im,” Manny spoke up.

Astrid smiled awkwardly, but then something hit her, “where’s Gunag?” She looked to Zelphar.

He smiled softly, “come, I will take you.” He holds out his arm, and Astrid greedily took it.

He led her away from chatty group and the silence between the Astrid and Zelphar was comfortable. Astrid couldn’t help but notice just how skeletal Zelphar was, his arm felt stiff and didn’t have the soft, meaty feel she was used to. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she focused on enjoying her time.

They arrived at a pair of extremely large wooden doors, too heavy to push herself. Before she could make a remark about it, the door slowly creaked open, seemingly by a certain mechanism.

Standing by a large redwood desk was Gunag. Shirtless. Wearing, what Astrid assumed, traditional furs on his lower half, his forearms bound by leather straps, a headpiece laid upon his head like a crown, similar to his fathers but obviously personalised. His black hair no longer in a flowing ponytail, but braided and hung by his clavicle. His tusks were shinier than before and held a gold cap on both.

A rush of excitement was quickly snuffed out by a rise of anger. Gunag’s eyes widened as he watched the emotions cross her face.

“How could you?!” She raised her voice, Zelphar jumped back, clearly surprised at the outburst.

A pair of orcish guard began to walk towards her, but Gunag held out his arm. They stopped immediate at the sign.

“You isolated me for days, not even treating me with a word from your mighty mouth.” A guard formed a smirk but was quickly removed by a harsh look from Gunag.

“I understand that tradition is important,” she said softly, defeated even, “but no one would talk to me. All I had was a window and three meals a day. I couldn’t-“ Astrid couldn’t finish, she couldn’t feel Gunag. She couldn’t feel his warmth or his presence. It was the opposite, he felt distant if she ever felt him.

“Was it on purpose?” Her shoulders drooped but her voice, though soft, didn’t waver. Even now she couldn’t feel Gunag, yet he stood right in front of her.

“I had the shaman break the bond.” Gunag said coolly. Astrid couldn’t deny his voice was like velvet, addictive despite the words that left his mouth.

It felt as if something stabbed her right through the chest. Zelphar gasped.

“You what?” She felt the tightness start in her throat, the dryness of the mouth, the ache that started to form in her heart.

“I wish to bond the way an Elder should.” He stated. As if it wasn’t an argument, as if it was the only natural thing to do.

“And you didn’t think to tell me about it?!” Anger flared once more, “you thought ‘oh this is great, I’ll break the bond, that I formed with Astrid and NOT tell her about it’, thanks babe. Truly.”

Suddenly Gunag walked to her in a few large strides, he grabbed her by the wrist tightly. It was the first time that Astrid felt scared of Gunag. Maybe she took it too far. His eyes wild, his nose flared, a chuff left him.

Before Astrid could form more thoughts, Gunag’s lips were upon hers. She felt herself melt, a reminder they belong together. Despite the feeling, she ripped away from him. His hand still grasping her wrist.

“No,” she spoke loudly, she felt tears fall from her eyes, “how could you not tell me?”

“I didn’t realise how much of a difference it would be,” Gunag said quietly, “I thought we wouldn’t notice.”

“How could you be sure that it would happen again?”

“The Shaman said so. Souls that belong together, no matter how they are separated, always come together.”

Emotions mixed through Astrid, more than she could fit on one hand. One part of her brain yelling to run towards Gunag, the other to run away.

Everything stood still as Astrid took a deep breath.

 _One chance._ She thought.

“Please my soul. My little warrior.” Astrid trailed her eyes over the large orc, he looked sincere. A small graced her lips that she couldn’t control.

“One chance.” She said out loud. Gunag looked honestly surprised, she chuckled internally, did he truly think she would get up and leave.

His grasp on her wrist lightened, and she moved into him. The guards looked lost and Zelphar motioned them to leave. Gunag nodded appreciatively towards Zelphar.

“Do you plan to bed me Elder?” Astrid said teasingly. He chuckled softly as he caressed a large finger along her cheek bone, removing the tears from face.

“Don’t call me that,” he grumbled, but began to purr as Astrid placed her ear against his chest. The warmth radiating off his body, the beat of his heart. It made Astrid feel they were alone, truly alone.

“Take this off,” he placed a finger through the silver chain that hung around Astrid’s neck.

She grasped the black pendant, “why?”

“I wish for you to hear me, properly.” Moving from his chest, Astrid gently removed the chain from her neck and placed on the large desk behind Gunag.

As soon as she released it, Gunag moved behind her, whispering in Orcish, speaking too fast for her to pick up but it sent shivers down her spine. She couldn’t understand the words coming from his mouth, but her body seemed to.

Astrid turned into him, he bent down and placed his nose at the junction between her neck and shoulder. Taking in a breath.

“Gunag,” Astrid said breathily. A slight moan moved past her lips.

Gunag rubbed his tusks against her neck, with small kisses and teasing licks. He quickly lifted her off the ground and held her against him. He continued to give affection as he moved to the bed. He gently placed her and smoothly crawled up with upon her.

He laid between her legs, pressing his hardness against her. Astrid couldn’t help but moan at the friction and the thought of him penetrating her.

He chuckled, “not yet.” As if he could feel her need.

A string of light slowly slithered over them, it surprised Astrid.

“I thought it only happened when we…finished?” She looked to Gunag, who looked just as surprised by the light.

“So did I,” he raised his arm and watched as the light wrapped around it.

“Gunag,” Astrid reached his head and softly moved it to face her, the light wrapped around her own arms. The light become brighter at the touch between them, “I missed you so much.”

The feeling of together embraced them, their souls reaching out to each other. Astrid reached for her tunic, throwing it aside. Her breasts were free but scarred, Astrid saw the slightest cringe on Gunag’s face, but he ignored what ever feeling the mark gave him and sunk into her breasts. His tusks leaning into her flesh as his tongue flicked gently against her nipple.

His hands wondered along her body, eventually finding the button to her pants and tearing them off her body. His thick fingers found their way to her small rubbing between her fold. He growled loudly. He removed himself off Astrid, removing his traditional clothes quickly, leaving his headdress on. His cock now free and sticking up excitedly.

His face immediately found its way to her wet vagina, he took in a breath of her scent. His scent. Gunag pulled back and breathed in deeply, and gently removed the smalls from her small frame. He moved back into her and gave her folds the gentlest of licks. Astrid groaned and raised her hips ever so slightly craving the feeling of Gunag’s tongue.

He chuckled and the vibration placed a strain on her ever fading control. His dark eyes looked up to her own, wide with arousal. He plunged aggressively into her wetness, his thick tongue penetrating and licking, tusks against her thighs, edging close to prick through her skin, his teeth grazing over her clit.

Astrid cried out loudly.

“Mmmm, dgeth illay.” His voice was deep and musky. It made Astrid’s eyes roll back.

She suddenly felt a thick intruder ringing around her entrance, and Gunag’s tongue now assaulting her clit. The thick finger now penetrated her, and curled upwards moving in and out slowly. The difference of speeds of the assault felt frustrating and amazing at the same time.

Gunag reached out and grabbed a breast roughly with his free hand. He added another finger slowly stretching her. She felt full with those two fingers and she knew something else was coming after all of this.

With that thought, Astrid could feel herself becoming closer to her edge.

“Gunag!” She yelled, he frowned and closed his eyes. Focusing everything he had on making Astrid orgasm.

His fingers working faster, curling towards the right spot, his tongue ringing around her clit, teeth grazing at just the right time.

Astrid’s thighs tightened on his face as she felt herself reach that edge. Her back arched, her toes curled, her hands flung to her lover’s head holding him in place, bucking into him as the rush came over her.

Gunag held still as Astrid rode the pleasure out. Once the spasms slowed, he removed his fingers first, a final spasm was felt from her entire body, her legs fell and he removed his face. He kissed her lightly along her thighs. He looked down and cringed, blood was dribbling from her thigh. His tusks had pierced her skin. He cursed the people who made him sharpen his tusks.

He looked up to the woman, still red faced and hazy. Astrid smiled lazily and laughed.

“Fuck.”

Gunag hummed kissing lightly up her thigh, then her hips, then her belly, then her ribs, then he kissed her breasts lightly, then her neck, then her jaw.

He moved his way slowly, warming her up to more. She softly placed her hands on Gunag’s face and brought it up to her own. A light kiss was placed on her lips, then another. Soon enough the kiss deepened and deepened, until the light loving kisses, turned back into passion and desperation.

Gunag’s cock was still hard, and with his back slightly curled he placed himself between her folds. He rubbed between them slowly. Astrid raised in time with his movements, the thickness of him turned her on.

Gunag positioned himself towards her entrance, he raised his head to look at her to make sure she’s ready. With a quick nod, Gunag pushed himself within her. The tip just in and it caused him to roar. She was tight, tighter than he remembered. He pushed further within her excruciating slow.

Once he was fully hilted with her, both breathed a sigh of relief. A sense of euphoria was upon them. The light binding them together glowing bright all around. Astrid wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to fall deeper within her.

They moaned at the same time. They were finally connected, their minds, their thoughts, their pleasure, finally one.

It wasn’t quite words, but not quite images. But things flashed within their minds, not sure from who or where. But moments, feelings, memories. Everything between them felt whole.

Gunag was pounding into Astrid feeling intoxicated from the pleasure from them both. Astrid the same. Nothing could have been more important in this moment then their pleasure.

Within an unknown period of time, Gunag felt himself spill within Astrid and Astrid screamed out another orgasm.

Gunag’s eyes cleared, the hazy moment of their connected lust and pleasure, slowly faded. The light blared over them.

Then it settled.

Once again Astrid and Gunag were connected.

Gunag slipped out of Astrid and laid beside her. Astrid turned to him and smiled widely.

“I don’t think I’ve felt this happy in my life.”

Gunag hummed in agreement and wrapped his arms around his mate. She nestled into him and closed her eyes.

“Don’t sleep, the others are waiting.” Gunag grumbled.

Astrid moaned, “alright.” Sitting up quickly and standing on wobbly legs, she held herself against the bed frame. Looking down at her naked form, she looked over herself wide-eyed, darkening bruised littered her legs and waist, and she noticed the deep cuts and dried blood caused by Gunag’s tusks. On top of that, Gunag’s cum was beginning to leak from her and her own fluids stuck to her skin.

“Let’s have a bath first.”

Gunag lifted himself slowly and nodded lazily.

 

Once cleaned and dried, in fresh clothes. They were prepared for their journey.

“So Zelphar,” Astrid said.

Zelphar jumped at the sound. Astrid cringed, she forgot how sickly he looked.

“Where are we going?”

“Todesinsel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orcish -   
> "dgeth illay" - Don't hold back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the lack of updates with this fic >.< but this chapter has been in the folder for the last two weeks. 
> 
> I'm not going to make any excuses for my lack of updates. But have a chapter and I will be trying to update this a lot more now that uni is finished for the year.

They left the Stronghold with the population seeing their Elder off.

Gunag turned to Astrid with their hands within each other following Zelphar and Aias. Manny appeared to be really enjoying herself waving and bouncing all over the place with a touch of magical fireworks that exploded at her fingertips. The crowd cheered at the display, the orc children also gathered at the front and on their parents shoulders cheering.

Astrid shrunk from all the attention, she could feel how proud and happy Gunag felt. She looked up at him lovingly, he deserved this kind of happiness especially after everything that had happened. Her free hand, unconsciously, leaned itself against the hilt of the dagger that gave the killing blow. Gunag’s hand tightened around hers, letting her know he was listening. She shook the feeling from her mind and tried to lose herself to the atmosphere.

Finally, the last of the people was passed and they found themselves into the farmland surrounding the stronghold and back on the road.

“They like you.” Gunag stated. It wasn’t something Astrid was particularly worried about, but it did lift an unknown weight.

“I wouldn’t mind either way,” Astrid smiled brightly.

Manny cooed behind them, “don’t ge’ too cuddly ay, make me puke.”

“Classy,” Aias piped up.

Astrid chuckled, looking back at Manny with a wide smile.

“It’s quite nostalgic, don’t you think?” Astrid spoke softly.

Gunag gave a wide smile back, “indeed.”

He released Astrid and walked closer to the front of the group by Zelphar, the constant worry about him hadn’t left Astrid’s mind.

“Gunag seems a lot happier,” a light voice suddenly appeared beside Astrid.

Astrid looked beside her and then down a little and saw Kamras beaming up at her.

“Do you think?” A slight blush was felt along Astrid’s cheeks.

“Ay,” a much deeper voice was heard just behind them, “I don’ think I ‘ave ever seen ‘im smile like that.” Mhail was following his sister with a foot barely apart.

“Oh Mal,” Kamras jumped from his sudden voice, “you’ll get your turn soon enough.”

He grumbled and barged between the two women towards Gunag and Zelphar.

Kamras clicked her tongue at him. Astrid laughed and looked to Kamras.

“I’m sorry about my brother,” Kamras reached into her beard and played shyly with a braid, “he’s just worried.”

“It’s fine,” Astrid waved it off.

They continued to chat for the next few hours. Astrid leant of the Dwarven city of Mer Kahlder and how it was the centre of trade for this area, the underground tunnels that lead to other continents and cultures. About Kamras and Mhail, the two grew up in a very renown family, who had quite a bit of power, they ultimately fell to assassins hired by an opposing family. Mhail and Kamras weren’t in the area at the time and learning of their family’s fate they abandoned their family name to protect themselves. They found themselves in poverty over night and had to learn the world by themselves. They were twins but that didn’t stop Mhail trying to pick up on more masculine work, mainly mercenary and Kamras tried her hand at more labour-intensive work. But decided one day to go with Mhail and found that she was handier with a sword than a hammer.

She shared stories of their adventures, Astrid was enamoured with Kamras’ storytelling, holding onto every sentence. The group eventually went quiet and listened in on the stories. Mhail also found himself joining in or correcting certain parts. Kamras didn’t seem to mind, and they bounced off each other with the stories.

Before the group realised they found themselves at the edge of twilight, quickly they found an acceptable place to camp for the night a little away from the main road. With so many people setting up camp became barely a chore. Taanyth conjured up woodless fire and placed it on the ground surrounded by dirt and rocks. Everyone set out their own bedrolls and Kamras and Mhail were cooking dinner.

Zelphar held a mortar and pestle and walked towards Astrid, Astrid sighed. She knew he had come to place a paste on her ever-growing scar. Astrid reached into her bag and brought out a cloth, placing it under her shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Zelphar whispered, Astrid shrugged and removed her top.

Suddenly the camp went quiet, Taanyth gasped and Aias tried to look away awkwardly. Astrid could faintly hear Manny curse under her breath, Kamras and Mhail looked up to quietly go back to making their stew.

Gunag moved towards her and place a large warm hand on her shoulder, Astrid looked up and gave a weak smile. He frowned and looked over the mark. It reached her nipples and started to crawl up along her collarbone.

“That’s…” Gunag stopped short once he looked at the concern on Zelphar’s face.

“Yes, it has spread exponentially.” His mouth pulled tight, and brows knitted together. He took a deep breath and scooped the paste on his fingers and gently placed it along the scarred skin. Astrid cringed at the light stinging pain and the coolness of the paste. Once applied, Zelphar used his healing magic over it and Astrid watched at the paste disappeared into her skin.

“Thank you,” Astrid watched as Zelphar swallowed hard.

He nodded simply and left quickly. Gunag squeezed her shoulder.

“He is doing better, but I still think he hears Mutawa.”

Astrid frowned as she watched him sit on his bedroll on the edge of camp, “I just want to get to him before he does any more damage. Not just for me.”

Gunag sighed, bent down and kissed her forehead, “I know.”

_“My darling,_ _” a deep whisper was heard right by my ear._

_I felt my stomach drop, but I hid it with a smile._

_“My love,_ _” I lied through my teeth._

_I was incredibly lonely in this void, I felt the longing for home and family._

_My eyes widen and my smile drops, the void began to consume me. I looked around to the man whispering in my ear, he held my hands tight against a wall that isn_ _’t there. My feet consumed by the darkness and quickly rising. His smile was ear to ear, his teeth white and large._

_“Please,_ _” I whimper. I didn_ _’t want to die, but I_ _…_

_“It_ _’s time. You must stand the test,_ _” he said. His body became lanky and long, everything seemed to stretch to inhuman proportions. His bones became more prominent and his skin turned to snow white. His eyes flickered between his human brown and the demon black._

_“Mutawa, please._ _”_

_“I cannot help you._ _” A bony hand grasped my throat and I found myself unable to use my voice._

_The man slowly began to morph once more, his eyes turned to a beautiful red and his skin turned grey._

_“Zelph_ _…”_

Astrid woke up thrashing, Gunag had rolled over just out of reach, tears rolled over her cheeks. Her hands grasped onto Zelphar’s wrists. Her breaths could barely squeeze through her throat. Zelphar’s eyes had turned a dark black and looked at Astrid with such anger and hatred.

Astrid tried to whisper out “please” but it barely came out a whisper. She clawed at his face and tried to reach Gunag with her other hand. Zelphar wasn’t moving. Keeping his eyes on her, he reached around and grabbed a dagger from behind him. Astrid opened her mouth and tried to scream.

Zelphar stabbed her in the stomach, agonising pain split into her. Another stab close to the same spot, landed within her.

Gunag began to rustle in his bedroll.

Astrid could feel herself beginning to fall into unconsciousness, her eyes slowly rolling back and her head feeling light. The loss of blood became too much and the lack of oxygen was not doing anything to help her situation.

“Zelphar,” she managed to croak out.

Then he faltered just a little, this gave Astrid time to breathe and moved just the extra bit to grab onto Gunag’s bedroll and yanked as Zelphar continued to cut off her airway. He gained concentration once more and moved to stab Astrid once again.

Gunag stirred and rolled towards Astrid. His eyes lazily opened. Astrid’s nails had scratched enough to draw blood but it wasn’t slowing him down.

Gunag’s eyes flung open registering what was happening. He roared and knocked Zelphar off, with a sudden rush of adrenaline Astrid rolled to her sack which had ended up out of reach and grabbed her dagger.

Gunag was now on top of Zelphar, his fists punching into Zelphar’s face. Aias suddenly leaped on Gunag trying to stop his fist but it seemed useless against Gunag’s strength.

Taanyth came up behind Astrid and grabbed her arms softly, Astrid jumped and almost sliced Taanyth.

“Oh my god, Taanyth,” Astrid cried.

Things were beginning to crash, Taanyth wrapped an arm around Astrid and almost dragged her to the closest bedroll. Astrid still clutched onto the dagger and placed her other hand to her stab wounds and held her hand up to her face feeling the sticky, warm liquid coming from her.

“I have you,” Taanyth said steadily. A light that came from her fingers immediately placed on to the wounds, the feeling was distinctively different to Zelphar’s healing magic but Astrid could feel the magic doing the same thing.

Soon enough the blood dried out and the wound began to look like a developed scar.

“Another to add to the collection,” Astrid joked. Taanyth just gave a frown in response. Astrid could feel her senses slowly come back.

The yelling pounded into her ears and the edge of dawn was slowly coming.

Astrid looked to the source of all the noise, Gunag was still on Zelphar this time being held back by the dwarven siblings and Aias.

“Gunag!” Astrid called out. She waved Taanyth off, and sat up.

“I would not…” Taanyth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as Astrid walked off, “…do that.”

Astrid jogged over to Gunag grabbing him by the cheeks, his eyes were glazed and Astrid could feel the pure rage.

“Gunag,” she said softly, “look at me.” Gunag grunted and growled but hesitantly looked at Astrid.

He blinked a couple times and looked at Astrid.

“You’re okay?” He said tensely.

“I-I’m fine.” Astrid said, she knew she wasn’t exactly telling the truth, but she wasn’t going to die.

Gunag took a deep breath, feeling the cool air rush in. He closed his eyes and stood up from Zelphar. Astrid didn’t want to look down at him. But her eyes trailed anyways.

Zelphar was bloodied and bruised, his nose clearly broken, along with his jaw and a couple teeth. A bruise was seen across his neck. Astrid reached to her own neck wondering if there was a bruise there or if Taanyth’s magic had reached it.

Gunag walked away pulling Astrid along with him.

He pulled her to a dark corner and kissed her hard, there was a fiery passion within him. But he quickly pulled back realising that Astrid hesitated.

“You almost died, I didn’t wake up.” He said out of breath.

“But I didn’t die and I’m fine,” Astrid looked sadly up at Gunag. She placed a soft hand on his cheek, and he held her by the waist.

Astrid moved her eyes towards the camp. Aias was kneeling by Zelphar while Taanyth began to heal his wounds. His black eyes still piercing towards Astrid, filled with murderous intent.

Gunag moved his hand to lightly grasp her chin and moved it up, inspecting the damage.

“Taanyth did not heal this.” He then moved to her blouse, and lifted to see the damage, he sighed, “she did her best.” He traced the new scars with a finger. The difference in feeling was astounding, rather than the rough pad of Gunag’s finger, it was slightly numbed.

A silence fell between them, Astrid could feel Gunag. He felt something negative.

“What’s wrong?” Astrid said softly.

Gunag mumbled something Astrid couldn’t make out.

“What?” Astrid frowned.

“I failed you again.” He said, he refused to meet Astrid’s eyes.

“Again?”

“Yes.”

Astrid sighed and placed her forehead on his.

“You’ve never failed me.” Astrid said softly.

A terrifying scream was heard from Zelphar, it was low and rumbled through Astrid.

_Hello little one._

Astrid frowned and shook her head.

_Come now, we know each other enough._

A burning sensation began to spread through her chest, and then through her whole body. Astrid pushed herself from Gunag. Feeling constricted.

Everything became muddled, her vision blurring, and her hearing wavering.

_I did not think you would last so long._

“Fuck off,” Astrid could feel her lips move slowly. Blurred figures tried to grab her, and Astrid tried to push them off.

The voice laughed heartedly at her.

_My mark should be consuming you, yet you have slowed it progress._

“People have tried to treat it.” She felt herself wobble, but her vision began to fade in and out.

_Medicine nor magic will work against it._

“Why?” Astrid knew this wasn’t right. None of this was right.

_Hm?_

“Why not just kill me?” In her time alone, she thought of it a lot. Without Gunag, she didn’t see a reason to continue to suffer with this mark, the nightmares, and the fatigue.

_I would have, you were saved. Healed. Zelphar_ _’s magic saved you from death. But you don_ _’t belong here also._

Astrid shook her head, trying to focus on her surroundings.

“I’m done talking with you.” She said through clenched teeth.Astrid felt a softness from the voice, as if he was not only impressed but remorseful. She couldn’t stand the way he spoke to her in such a calm manner and everything around her felt so chaotic.

“Astrid!” A deep growl was heard in the distance it echoed through her head.

“Astrid…” A weak, low voice then echoed after it, “please.”

Astrid inhaled quickly and harshly, her chest rose from the ground. The muscles were sore completely around her ribs, her head felt like it was stomped on, her limbs felt weakened.

Gunag was the first face that appeared in front of Astrid, a look of alarm plastered on to his face. She reached to him and he moved into her hand. Next was Zelphar, tear lines streaked down his face.

Astrid reached for him also, but he rejected her touch and stood up and walked away.

Gunag glared after Zelphar and clicked his tongue.

“He pretends,” Gunag spat.

Astrid frowned and opened her mouth to contest, but her throat felt hoarse and no voice accompanied the movement of air.

“Don’t try.” Gunag placed his glare on to her.

Astrid moved her arms to the ground to sit herself up. Taanyth’s hands were suddenly on Astrid’s back and shoulders holding her up.

“Careful,” Taanyth’s voice rung out.

“I am fine,” Astrid whispered hoarsely and proved by quickly standing up. A moment of imbalance tripped Astrid up slightly and she leaned against the kneeling Gunag for support, but quickly regained it and smiled at Taanyth, who was scowling.

“Don’t follow him,” Gunag said and grabbed her forearm.

“I want to talk to him,” Astrid’s voice was slowly coming back, and kept breaking through. Gunag’s grip loosened slightly.

Astrid took her arm back and walked to Zelphar on the edge of camp. He was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands, his breath looked laboured.

“Zelphar,” Astrid said softly.

Zelphar flinched, “leave me.”

“Please talk to me.”

Astrid didn’t get her answer.

“I don’t blame you.”

Zelphar stood quickly and got up into Astrid’s face, “you should.”

“I can’t,” Astrid looked directly into his red eyes.

“I let Mutawa in,” his eyes didn’t blink, but he searched her eyes, “I could have fought him, but I did not.”

“It mustn’t be easy.” Astrid said softly.

Zelphar’s eyes shifted ever so slightly, “sometimes,” he said with little strength.

Astrid wrapped her arms around Zelphar’s bony neck. A pulled him into a hug. He hunched to get to her level and hesitantly placed his around her.

“I am sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

Astrid softly pulled herself from him and smiled sadly at him.

He silently allowed her to leave.

Astrid turned to the fire and walked towards it.

A bed-haired Manny looked confused as Kamras tried to explain what had happened. Manny just rolled her eyes and looked to the fire and briefly towards Astrid as she strode along.

“Didin’ see nufin.” Manny croakily said, still half asleep.

Taanyth huffed in response and Aias laughed. Zelphar was talking to Gunag, looking tired and more sickly.

They were talking in hushed whispers. Astrid focused on Gunag, he felt conflicted. He seemed to be weighing his options.

She frowned and walked towards them.

“You must tell Aias,” Gunag stressed.

Zelphar looked over his shoulder and suggested to their listener.

“My little warrior,” Gunag said affectionately.

“What are you talking about?”

“Zelphar wishes…”

“No,” Zelphar interrupted, “this will not involve her.”

He shoved past Gunag and Astrid, leaving them at the edge of camp.

“Gunag?” Astrid raised her eyebrow.

“It’s his problem,” he grunted, he was clearly unhappy with the situation.

The day had started rough but they were on the road once more, heading towards Todesinsel.

Astrid stretched her chest out, a light ache had formed along the surface of her chest. She passed it off to the mark expanding, but it forced her to roll her shoulders back a couple times every hour and push her chest out.

Zelphar hung back and refused to communicate with any one of the group. Even Aias tried to talk and he just gave short responses. Astrid watched sadly as Aias features fell, and gave a short smile, and walked further up next to Taanyth, who seemed to give comfort.

Kamras continued to tell her stories, and everyone begins to get into the swing of the trip once more. Even though the thought at the back of Astrid’s mind pulled at her every so often, with a swift gaze towards Zelphar.

Another night passed, without trouble. Zelphar still keeping to himself. Aias was looking more distressed.

Lunch time came along and Aias was finally able to pull Zelphar aside to talk to him. He slumped in apparent defeat and began to talk. Too far away from Astrid for her to hear.

But she watched as Aias’s face turned from worry to boiling anger. She dragged him to the rest of the group as his heels dug into the ground.

“Tell them.” Aias demanded.

Zelphar kept his silence and looked to the ground.

“You knew,” Aias pointed accusingly towards Gunag.

“Yes,” Gunag stated, “I told him to tell you before I decide on anything.”

“please,” Zelphar said weakly. He fell to his knees suddenly, “please,” he said a little louder.

Everyone around camp looked with silent sadness, as if they knew what he wanted. The environment was eerily silent, no sound of bugs or wind, nor animal life. It seemed the world wanted them all to focus in on Zelphar.

“He asked me to kill him,” Gunag said. He looked stern but otherwise unaffected by the ask. But the feelings swirling inside were indecisive, he couldn’t seem to put to rest the worry and sadness, yet the feeling of honour and of duty swirled within.

Kamras and Taanyth gasped, Manny looked at Gunag wide eyed and open mouth, Mhail seemed to be wearing the same expression as Gunag, and Aias was still filled with anger.

Astrid felt her heart falter at the news.

“Please,” Zelphar continued with his pitiful begging, “I cannot stand to be a danger to you all.”

“You ain’t,” Manny piped up, “you’a danga to ‘er.” She pointed towards Astrid.

Mhail grunted in agreement.

“I don’t want Zelphar to die because of me.” Astrid said confidently.

Taanyth nodded, “yes, the next town is only 3 hours from here. Why don’t we stay there and decide what to do?”

“We don’t have time to do that,” Gunag said with frustration, “I do not like this, but I am able to kill him.”

“Gunag,” Astrid scolded, “it will not happen.”

“Thank you, Astrid,” Aias said, “my brother will not die. I will take him to the next town and we will stay until you come back.” She glanced towards Taanyth quickly before turning her attention to the whole group.

Everyone seemed to agree with this. Not that they wanted to lose more members, what laid within their journey was unknown. But it seemed to be the best course of action.

Aias and Taanyth embraced for a moment, and Astrid moved to Zelphar.

“Stay strong my friend,” Gunag spoke softly to the elf and looked to Astrid.

Astrid came up beside him, Zelphar hugged her and she sadly embraced him back.

“Thank you,” Astrid said.

She felt him tense as the words left her mouth but then he began to relax into her.

“See you again.”

Aias and Zelphar split from the group and made their way to the next town.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so happy to finally have a chapter to share with you. I found this one extremely hard to deal with. But I was able to push through and after months of crying and rage, I present to you CHAPTER 12!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter and definitely expect more sooner than this update. 
> 
> Still can't believe how this chapter got to me aha. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

Astrid watched the road as Zelphar and Aias faded out of view. She continued to walk by Gunag and wrapped a hand around his large forearm.

“It’s hurting,” she whispered to him, making sure no one else could hear her. He glanced down and gave her a soft look.

“Stay strong, my little warrior,” he bent down and kissed her forehead, “we won’t need to wait much longer.”

Astrid nodded reluctantly and leaned against him.

Over the next 12 hours they walked constantly, passing through town Kamras telling story after story of her time travelling and getting up to mischief with Mhail.

“…bragging about it,” Kamras continued her story.

“An’ you told ‘em that their mother sucked me cock,” Mhail wiped his eyes and began to wheeze.

Kamras looked at her brother with a wicked smile, “I thought the wench was their mother.”

Astrid smiled fondly at the group, they seemed to fit so well together. It was strange not to have Aias and Zelphar somewhere close by, Zelphar by Gunag’s side and Aias by Taanyth’s. A sense of missing flooded from the thought but Astrid quickly shook it off. The warmth from Gunag.

Gunag chuckled, Taanyth giggled behind her hand, Manny was cackling, and Mhail could barely walk, swaying on wobbly legs.

“Of course,” Kamras snickered, “they came at me, but oh boy did they regret it,” Kamras smiled harder with red cheeks, “I had them both pinned to the ground before they could understand they weren’t standing,” she winked towards her brother and moved her hand to her daggers, “you should have seen them struggle, could have sworn they were fish outta water.”

Mhail grabbed his sister into a gentle headlock and ruffled her hair affectionately, “fuckin’ trouble maker.”

“Mhail was having the time of his life in the tavern without a worry, he only noticed because I hadn’t pulled him by his ear yet.”

A flush fell over Mhail’s face and he rubbed his neck, still smiling.

Everything seemed to be going well, the roads were smooth and the towns were quiet, it almost seemed normal. That they weren’t about to hop on a boat and most likely die.

They arrived at the dock, a long, wooden dock that reached out a kilometre from the shore line. A large boat sat at the end of it. Mostly timber from the looks of it, some parts were a metal of some sort though, as if to patch up holes.

Manny looked up at the vessel with awe, whether Taanyth and Mhail looked over it with hesitancy.

“We hav’ta board tha’?” Mhail pointed his thick, stubby finger towards the boat.

Astrid felt a rolling in her stomach, the thought of the waves of the ocean and it’s dark depths. It brought an anxiety to the surface. She knew how to swim, that wasn’t the problem, the problem came from whatever lurked beneath her while she swam.

“Have I ever told you about the time we crossed to the Isle of Mantith?” Kamras looked over everyone with a raised eyebrow and a shit eating grin.

“Not now Kam,” Mhail warned.

“On the boat then.”

A dark green orcish man looked up at Gunag, his skin appeared leathered and harsh, the small amount of white hair he had on his balding head swaying in the ocean breeze. His clothes fraying at the seams, his beige top dirt with swill and soil, his greyed pants looked too large for h8is thin legs, his stature looked frail. His aura spoke volumes of his strength. He appeared by the ramp leading on to the boat, as he looked up at Gunag and recognised the great orc, he waved him down stiffly.

Gunag strode on ahead and everyone watched as he spoke harshly towards the man, just out of ears reach. He looked back at Astrid and gave a stern smile. She frowned and made her way to Gunag’s side, he clutched to her, protective and a warning to the man in front of them.

“I see,” his voice broken to a croaky whisper. He eyed Astrid with one good eye and the other, obviously fake one, pointed off to a different direction, “it’s weak,” he said harshly.

Astrid’s hands found themselves by her ears, she forgot for a moment how strange she was to thosse outside of the circle of comrades Gunag had gathered.

The aged orc saillor reached for Astrid’s top, Gunag growled protectively, baring his teeth in warning. The sailor moved her top down just a bit to see the mark, looking as the spread of it began at her neck and down lower than he could see.

“It has the mark, we will go.”

The sailor tuned and walked onto the boat, Gunag released Astrid from his grasp silently and followed, he motioned to the rest to follow after him. Taanyth reached Astrid first and took hold of her hand.

“Are you scared?” Astrid asked.

“I have never been on a boat before,” Taanyth admitted, “but we don’t know what to expect on Todesinsel,” they trekked up the ramp to the main deck.

“That orc knows something,” Manny, who had become unusually quiet, muttered as she passed them on the ramp.

The boat slowly rocked against the small waves, Taanyth’s grip tightened and her jaw clenched. Astrid smiled softly, pushing down her own anxieties, and squeezed Taanyth’s hand in support.

“You should rest,” Taanyth’s shaky voice was surprisingly soft and gentle, concern laced her request, “I will ask Gunag of our quarters,” her grip lessened and removed her hand from Astrid’s. She moved across the deck and toward a set of stairs that led underneath.

Astrid moved to the edge of the boat and looked over the dock. Another orc moved towards the ropes that held the boat by the dock and began to untie them. She felt the same anxiety creep up on her, and the doubt about the boat followed along. A common feeling that one feels who is not familiar with ocean waters.

“My little warrior,” Gunag’s voice carried over before his heavy hand, it rested lightly on her shoulder and the comfortable weight relaxed Astrid.

“Hmm?” Astrid turned towards him and smiled softly.

He smiled back, his large golden plated tusks shone in the late-afternoon sun, “after we rest we are going to train, the captain said it will take ‘til morning to get to Todesinsel.”

Astrid looked to the lowering sun, she nodded in agreement, “it knows we are coming.”

Gunag pressed his nose to her neck and took a deep breath, her stomach flipped and she returned the act of intimacy, breathing in the scent from his skin. The comfortable smell of dirt, sweat, and a plant like fragrance Astrid could never quite pin point. It smelt like home and comfort.

“I know and we are prepared,” Gunag spoke softly.

Astrid, though comforted by his words, felt they held little truth. The group had the minds and muscles for what lays ahead, but what truly lived on the island was unknown to them all.

“Taanyth wished to know where we would sleep, she disapproves of me training you, but we must focus on having you live.”

A sense of shame reached Astrid’s belly, she felt hopeless and a burden on those around her. Seasoned warriors and adventurers, they knew how to fight. As much as Astrid would like to forget about the life she led before this, she couldn’t. She lived in a time where there was no need for every second person to take up arms. That was a job for the military.

She had to reason with herself, she knew that Gunag would never feel that way and was always willing to risk his life for but she wished she was able to risk her life for him.

Gunag kissed Astrid on the lips lightly, her train of thought stopped and she smiled softly. Her hand moved to her chest without thought.

“I will take it easy, but yes, I’m sure I can train.”

Gunag led her beneath the deck and showed her to a small room that held a queen sized bed, “this is our room.”

Astrid moved forwards and touched the furs on the bed, soft and comfortable. Gunag leaned himself against the door frame. Astrid placed her bag down beside the bed, and touched the pillows. It felt like heaven.

She sat on the bed and looked back at Gunag, “close the door.”

Gunag moved into the room, and quietly and swiftly closed the door, they began to feel the boat move. Gunag’s grip tightened on the door for a moment and Astrid took a deep breath calming her anxiety.

She began to remove her armour and clothing, Gunag’s rough, warm hands helped with the buckles and pulled her tunic over her body. His heart broke at the state of his loved one.

Astrid looked thinner and sicker. The scarring marred across her chest, reaching below her nipples and on to her upper stomach, it seemed to be crawling up her neck and a small section of the scaring had reached just below her ear.

He moved her hair following the scarring, briefly noticing her hidden ears. A part of him was surprised and the other reminded him that it is nothing new and the last part couldn’t help certain urges, her soul sung to him just as his sung to hers.

Gunag’s eyes flickered up to her own and they matched intent, their pupils large. Gunag reached around her waist and pulled her close to his body, and kissed her hard. He felt fear.

For the longest time he could not know fear, for there was nothing he could lose. But Astrid, his soul, could die in what was to come. Her condition surely proved to be fatal no matter if he moved her away from the line of fire or kept her there. The condition would consume her. Helplessness was an emotion he held deep, he couldn’t confront it. He found the only way to help was to gather his friends and his contacts and send them off to die. For her, and he does it without question.

Astrid met his ferocity, unafraid of his tusks pointing against her cheeks. Her tongue lightly licked over his mouth, he growled softly. She chuckled, and Gunag felt himself melt.

A sudden roar was heard above them, Astrid looked up and grasped at Gunag. She looked equally annoyed and afraid.

“It is just thunder,” Gunag spoke softly. His nose rubbing against her cheek and down to her neck.

His chest followed Astrid’s, deep breaths. She nodded shortly. She tried to find her place in the mood, but unfortunately was cut short once more.

A bell rung through the entire ship, men began to yell around. Gunag looked up this time, alert and wide-eyed.

“Get dressed,” he ordered, Astrid quickly placed her tunic back on and her pants, “quickly,” her boots followed and they burst through the door. Orcs rushed out of the sleeping quarters and run upstairs to the deck.

“STATIONS!” A deep yell was heard over the cries of orcish men and women yelling certain orders or complaints.

With Astrid’s hand in Gunag’s tight grasp, they moved with the sailors to the deck.

The sight made them both freeze on the spot.

Their eyes wide.

Their stomachs dropped.

The boat was heading straight into a wave the size of a 3 story building, the sky not visible because of the blackened clouds, strikes of lightening light up the ocean, making a horrible cracking noise that sent electricity through Astrid and Gunag. The clouds seemed to rub together creating the thunder that shook the boat.

“GET THE FUCK UNDER THE DECK!” The sailor who greeted them yelled at them and pointed to the stairs.

Gunag nodded and dragged Astrid’s stiff body back down.

The voices above the deck seemed muted, but the thunder and cracks lightening seemed to echo through the chamber. Astrid and Gunag held to each other, expecting the tipping of the boat.

Manny rushed out and stood by them, “wha’ in the elders is goin’ on?” her jaw clenched and fists tight.

Then that’s when they felt it, Astrid felt her stomach drop in that moment, like a roller coaster. The fell against a wall as the boat began to ascent to the top of the wave. Astrid struggled to get up, and Manny fell against her thighs. Helping Manny remove herself from Astrid, she also got up from the wall. Things seemed to even out, but Astrid knew what was next.

She tried to rush to the other wall before the descent could occur, she huffed and made it 3 feet before the boat felt like it plummeted into nothingness. She slid along the old wooden floor another 7 feet, falling face first into the wall. Something heavy pinned her against it, her legs trapped by what ever was behind her. She twisted her body to see Gunag limp against her.

Panic pushed its way through and made itself known.

“Gunag!” Astrid cried.

Painfully, she twisted her body and removed a leg from Gunag’s weight. Astrid moved herself over Gunag and tried to turn his face towards her, her heart pounding against her chest, her scarring burning more than it ever has, pain spiked all through her.

She shook him hard, “Manny?!” She yelled for the goblin. She was no where near the couple.

Manny looked at her with the most pale face Astrid had ever seen on her, “where’s Taanyth?” Surely, magick could help.

Astrid tried to yell over the noise but Manny just looked at her with an empty look.

Astrid gritted against the pain and tried to shake Gunag, to no avail. Her heart banged harder against her chest, she looked at her leg then to the unconscious Gunag, she tried to brute force her leg from him, she yelled and groaned, pulling it from him. Finally, with much struggle, she got her leg free, sore and red. She forced herself off the wall and knelt down to Gunag.

The water seemed to even out, Astrid anticipated for the next wave but had to make sure that Gunag was at least alive. She pressed fingers to his neck, feeling a slow and steady heartbeat. She grabbed his arm and tried to drag his body to the other side of the room, the rocky waves rocked the boat harshly, and threatened to make Astrid trip over her own legs, but she with hearty determination she tried to move Gunag. She huffed, realising just how weak she had become.

She looked around the room and noticed Manny was no where to be seen. She tried to relax her aching muscles, but no stretching could release the tension within them.

The boat began to tip back up, and Astrid clung on to Gunag, she couldn’t have him falling into the walls and hurting himself more.

Just as Astrid gripped herself onto Gunag, Taanyth ran through the door, her mouth moving constantly. Kamras, Mhail, and Manny were directly behind her. The boat began making it’s ascent up the next wave. Astrid gripped harder but hoped to every god that Taanyth would make it to her.

_Might as well die now_

Astrid gritted her teeth and shook her head, Taanyth landed beside them, whispering a chant that couldn’t heard over the noise and placed a hand on her and Gunag.

Right at that moment, Astrid could no longer feel the effects of the boat. It was as if the boat had just stopped in the middle of everything. If not for the sounds surrounding them, Astrid could have believed that.

Astrid removed her grip from Gunag and sighed, deeply, in relief.

Mhail held onto his sister’s hand with white knuckles and Kamras did the same, Manny looked terrified and sat by Gunag silently. Astrid looked tiredly towards Gunag. Taanyth pressed her finger into the wooden board and wrote a symbol onto the wood, it appeared burnt there. Satisfied with her job, she continued to chant and move around the room doing the same thing in each corner.

Astrid kept a close eye on Gunag, watched his breathing and held his hand.

Taanyth looked down at Gunag and sighed, her hair was messy, and her eyes had dark rings around them. Exhausted and scared. She pressed her hand against him and a light shone from it, Gunag gasped and looked around in confusion.

“Hey, hey,” Astrid grasped his hand harder, and the other one fell on to his shoulder, her eyes searched for his. Once they met, he began to breath easily.

“You’re okay,” he said.

“I’m fine,” Astrid said loudly over the storm.

The storm raged on, Taanyth leaned against a wall and closed her eyes to rest, despite the noise. Kamras and Mhail were talking in hushed whispers, Kamras looked worriedly towards her brother, who appeared pale faced and wide-eyed.

Gunag began to mumble for a short while, a short prayer for those on the boat.

Astrid smiled softly, the ocean seemed to punish them for this but they knew better. Mutawa couldn’t keep themselves safe.

_You will die here_

_You will not get to place your feet into the sand that surrounds this place_

_You cannot move beyond this point_

Astrid gritted her teeth.

“ _We will_ ,” she thought.

It felt like the only thing to say, what else could she say against the darkness in her head. The darkness that has spread itself along her chest.

“We will make it,” she said to any ears listening.

A quiet laugh could be heard in the distance, and she ignored it. It held no significance now, they were so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to keep up with updates around my works, you can visit my twitter: teratotime
> 
> I also retweet NSFW artworks and SFW artworks and other peoples stories :) I do post fairly regularly there.


End file.
